Toll gemacht, James!
by NyGi
Summary: Fortsetzung zu "Zeitreise für Anfänger"- Endlich erfahren die Rumtreiber wer die Harrisons wirklich sind. Leider ganz anders als geplant.
1. Nichts Schlimmes

Kapitel 1

Nichts Schlimmes

„Ich halte das für eine ganz schlechte Idee, James.", bemerkte Lily mit besorgter Stimme und musterte ihren Verlobten kritisch.

„Ach Quatsch, entweder es funktioniert oder eben nicht, aber was Schlimmes kann dabei nicht passieren.", stand Sirius seinem Freund bei.

„Ich bin da auf Lilys Seite.", warf Remus ein, „Das ist sogar eine richtig, richtig schlechte Idee."

„Sag bloß, ihr seid nicht neugierig?", fragte Peter stirnrunzelnd, „Ich für meinen Teil würde jedenfalls gerne wissen, was aus den Harrisons geworden ist."

„Natürlich will ich wissen was passiert ist und ob es ihnen gut geht, aber wenn das so einfach wäre, dann hätte das doch bestimmt schon mal jemand versucht oder nicht?", entgegnete Lily aufgebracht.

„Woher wissen wir denn, dass Dumbledore diesen Trank nicht benutzt hat? Er würde ja nicht loslaufen und es uns erzählen.", versuchte James seine Verlobte von seiner Idee zu überzeugen.

„Eben. Ich kann das nicht so stehen lassen. Ich muss unbedingt wissen, dass es Teddy und Mia gut geht, sie waren immer nett zu uns und Harrison… naja, meistens.", wandte sich Sirius an Remus und Lily, die noch immer skeptisch wirkten.

„Aber dieser Trank… der riecht praktisch nach Ärger.", wandte Lily erneut ein.

„Oh nein, das ist nicht der Trank, das ist Wurmschwanz.", beeilte sich Sirius zu versichern und duckte sich geübt, als Peter eins der Zaubertrankbücher nach ihm schmiss.

Remus und Lily warfen sich über die Köpfe der anderen hinweg resignierte Blicke zu. Sie waren schon lange zu der Einsicht gelangt, dass sie die einzig geistig gesunden Personen in weitem Umkreis waren.

„Wo habt ihr das Rezept eigentlich her?", fragte Remus misstrauisch und bemerkte wie Sirius und James sich ebenfalls Blicke zuwarfen, allerdings eher nervöse.

„Also, ähm… das hab ich im Keller gefunden.", antwortete James hastig.

„In welchem Keller?", hakte Lily mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen nach.

„Zuhause.", nuschelte James und Lily wünschte sich augenblicklich nicht nachgefragt zu haben. Anstatt nach Ende des Schuljahres nach Hause zurückzukehren, hatte er sich eine kleine Wohnung gemietet und die beiden planten sich irgendwo ein kleines Häuschen zuzulegen, denn das Haus in dem James aufgewachsen war, war eigentlich noch immer das Haus seiner Eltern und momentan war er einfach noch nicht bereit ohne sie dort zu leben.

Um die gedrückte Stimmung zu überbrücken fragte Peter hastig: „Und? Benutzen wir den Trank denn jetzt oder nicht?"

Remus seufzte und warf Lily einen resignierten Blick zu bevor er fragte: „Ist der denn soweit fertig oder fehlt noch was?"

„Es muss noch was persönliches rein und naja, das einzige was wir haben ist das Foto von Teddy und uns, also hab ich von meinem ne Kopie gemacht. Die muss da noch reingeworfen werden, während wir uns alle darauf konzentrieren, was wir wissen wollen.", erklärte Sirius und sah die beiden Zweifler beinahe flehentlich an.

„Okay, aber wenn es schief geht dürfen Remus und ich laut und deutlich sagen: Wir haben es euch ja gesagt.", gab Lily zögerlich nach.

„Und im Zweifelsfall immer daran denken bitten, dass James den Trank gebraut hat. Also ist es auch seine Schuld wenn was schief geht.", grinste Sirius vergnügt und musste sich zum zweiten Mal in fünf Minuten ducken, als nun auch James spielerisch ein Buch nach ihm schmiss.

Unvermittelt musste Lily lachen. Früher hatte sie dieses Verhalten für unglaublich kindisch und bescheuert gehalten, aber mittlerweile begriff sie, dass es einfach die Art der Rumtreiber war Stress abzubauen und wenn sie ehrlich war genoss sie diese Anfälle von Übermut wenn sie selbst das Gefühl bekam, dass die Welt in Angst und Gewalt versank.

„Also gut, einigen wir uns darauf, dass wie immer alles meine Schuld ist.", rief James vergnügt, griff hinter sich und nahm das Foto von den fünf Freunden und dem kleinen Teddy in die Hand, das Hagrid vor Monaten auf der Treppe seiner Hütte gemacht hatte.

„Seid ihr alle soweit?" fragte er mit angespannter Stimme.

„Halt warte. Was soll denn eigentlich passieren?", fragte Peter plötzlich.

„Keine Ahnung. Stand da nicht. Steht nur, dass es uns eine Antwort auf unsere Frage verschaffen soll.", erklärte Sirius und kaute dabei nervös auf seiner Unterlippe rum.

„Okay, jetzt aber. Alle fertig?", wiederholte James.

Vierfaches verhaltenes Nicken antwortete ihm.

„Auf drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei.", rief James und warf das Bild in den brodelnden Kessel, der in der Mitte stand. Mit einem lauten Knall hüllte schwarzer Rauch den gesamten Raum in Schwärze.

Lily hustete schwer und stieß zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor: „Toll gemacht, James." Überraschenderweise war ihre Stimme nicht die einzige.

„Ich denke, dass ist die schlechteste Idee, die du jemals hattest und das will schon was heißen.", sagte Rose und musterte ihren Cousin James als hätte er den Verstand verloren, was in ihren Augen auch gar nicht so abwegig war.

„Ach Quatsch, was soll denn da schon passieren?", fragte James stirnrunzelnd.

„Willst du das ich dir die Möglichkeiten in alphabetischer Reihenfolge gebe?", zischte Rose.

„Hört auf damit!", rief Albus und massierte sich genervt die Schläfen, „Merlin, könnt ihr nicht einmal mit diesem Mist aufhören?!"

„Wo hast du diesen komischen Trank eigentlich her?", fragte Hugo schnell um seine große Schwester zu unterbrechen, als diese gerade den Mund öffnete um Albus zweifellos eine schnippische Antwort zu geben.

„Selbstgemacht.", erklärte James stolz, „Hab das Buch auf dem Dachboden gefunden und mal drin geblättert. Da hab ich dann das Lesezeichen auf der Seite von diesem Trank entdeckt. Angeblich gibt er einem die Antwort auf eine wichtige Frage."

„Und an welche wichtige Frage hast du dabei gedacht?", fragte Lily und lehnte sich neugierig nach vorne um in den brodelnden schwarzen Inhalt des Kessels zu blicken, den James vor sich aufgebaut hatte.

„Na, an welches wohl?", entgegnete James augenrollend, „Ich will endlich wissen, was es mit dem Foto auf sich hat!"

Die anderen machten alle ein verständnisvolles Gesicht. Natürlich wussten sie welches Foto James meinte. Jeder von ihnen hatte mindestens einmal gefragt, woher Teddy ein Foto mit seinem Vater und dessen Freunden hatte auf dem offensichtlich auch er selbst zu sehen war, aber sowohl Teddy als auch die Potters schwiegen zu dem Thema und meinten höchstens, dass das eine Geschichte für eine andere Zeit wäre.

„Moment mal. Du hast das Buch auf dem Dachboden gefunden? Seit wann haben wir Bücher auf dem Dachboden? Die sind doch alle in der Bibliothek.", wandte Albus mit unheilvoller Stimme ein.

„Naja", begann James und es war offensichtlich, dass er sich ertappt fühlte, „Es lag in einer Kiste."

„Kiste? Meinst du eine der Kisten mit den Sachen von Dads Eltern?!", rief Lily entsetzt, „Bist du wahnsinnig? Wenn er das erfährt, reißt er dir persönlich den Kopf ab."

„Wird er nicht.", versicherte James genervt, „Mum und Dad kommen erst morgen wieder zurück, bis dahin haben wir unsere Antwort und das Buch liegt wieder sicher in seiner Kiste."

„Wenn da ein Lesezeichen drin war, dann haben eure Großeltern den Trank vielleicht benutzt.", gab Hugo zu bedenken, „Und wenn was Schreckliches passiert wäre, hätten sie da bestimmt ne Warnung hingeschrieben oder sowas."

„Auch du, Brutus?", fragte Rose mit übertrieben leidender Miene und starrte ihren kleinen Bruder an.

„Ich sag ja nur, dass es nicht so schlimm sein kann.", entgegnete Hugo achselzuckend.

„Hey, ich hätte es auch ohne euch machen können, aber ich dachte… da ich jetzt mit Hogwarts durch bin und demnächst ausziehe… das wir ja noch ein letztes Mal gemeinsam was anstellen können.", sagte James leise.

„Das ist emotionale Erpressung und darauf fallen wir nicht rein!", schnaubte Albus, „Außerdem mag es ja sein, dass du ausziehst, aber du kommst eh bestimmt mindestens zweimal die Woche vorbei, weil du Hunger hast und Mum einfach zugut kocht. Genau wie Teddy."

„Ach kommt schon!", rief James und ignorierte hoheitsvoll den Kommentar seines kleinen Bruders, „Es passiert schon nichts schlimmes. Wahrscheinlich funktioniert es eh nicht."

„Also gut. Was müssen wir tun?", gab Rose zur Überraschung aller als erstes nach.

James grinste glücklich und antwortete: „Nicht viel. Ihr müsst nur fest an die Frage denken, die ihr beantwortet haben wollt, während ich eine Kopie des Fotos in den Kessel werfe. Also… macht ihr mit oder nicht?"

Nach und nach nickten die anderen im Raum zustimmend, als James das Foto über den Kessel hielt und rief: „Auf drei. Eins. Zwei. Drei!"

Ein lauter Knall ertönte und schwarzer Rauch hüllte den gesamten Raum in Dunkelheit.

„Toll gemacht, James!", stieß Lily wütend hervor und hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass ihre Stimme nicht die einzige war.


	2. Und jetzt?

Kapitel 2

Und jetzt?

„Merlins feinste Feinrippunterhose! Kann endlich mal jemand das Fenster aufmachen?!", rief eine Stimme, die durch den Rauch so dumpf klang, dass Lily nicht genau erkennen konnte wem sie gehörte.

„Fenster?", hustete sie zurück, „Wir sind doch im Keller, du Spinner!"

„Was?", antwortete jemand, ob es derselbe oder ein anderer war konnte Lily noch immer nicht erkennen, „Was redest du denn da für einen Müll? Das Haus hat überhaupt keinen Keller!"

Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, irgendwas stimmt hier ganz und gar nicht, dachte Lily panisch und griff in ihrer Tasche nach ihrem Zauberstab. Die Luft war so voll Qualm, dass kaum ein Geräusch an ihr Ohr drang, sie war sicher, dass auch die anderen redeten, doch kein Ton drang soweit.

„Lumos.", flüsterte sie doch nichts passierte.

„Lily?", rief eine besorgte Stimme.

„Hier!", rief sie und dieses Mal war sie sich sicher noch eine andere Stimme gehört zu haben. Auf Händen und Knien tastend bewegte sie sich nach rechts, wo sie James vermutete, bis sie mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„James?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll und konnte noch immer die Hand vor Augen nicht sehen.

„Nein, Hugo.", antwortete ihr Gegenüber.

Mit einem Mal lief es ihr eiskalt den Rücken runter. Sie hatte vorhin wirklich eine andere Stimme gehört, hier waren Menschen im Raum. Menschen, die sie nicht kannte. Gerade als Lily ihren Zauberstab auf den geheimnisvollen Hugo richten und ihn schocken wollte verschwand mit einem Schlag sämtlicher Qualm und sie sah sich einem großen, schlaksigen Jungen von vielleicht 15 Jahren gegenüber, der sie unter einem Schopf roter Haare entsetzt anstarrte.

„Was zum…", begann er und wurde von einem lauten „Expelliarmus" unterbrochen. Entsetzt sah Lily zu wie alle im Raum ihre Zauberstäbe an einen Jungen verloren, der als einziger aufrecht stand, alle anderen hockten auf allen vieren auf dem Boden und hatten offensichtlich genau wie Lily versucht sich auf diese Weise zurecht zu finden. Ungläubig starrte sie den Jungen an, der jetzt sämtliche Zauberstäbe fest in seiner linken Hand hielt. Im ersten Moment hatte sie ihn für James gehalten, doch sein ganzes Auftreten war völlig anders als das ihres Verlobten.

„Wer seid ihr und wie seid ihr hier rein gekommen?", fragte der Doppelgänger-James.

Unsicher was sie auf diese Frage antworten sollte, sah Lily sich um und blickte die Rumtreiber an, die genau wie sie selbst noch immer auf dem Boden hockten und völlig perplex den Doppelgänger-James anstarrten, während die Unbekannten sich alle erhoben und sich ihre Zauberstäbe wieder geben ließen.

„Wir… ähm… wir wissen nicht wie wir hierhergekommen sind.", begann Remus verwirrt und starrte noch immer den anderen Jungen an. Ein anderer Junge, der ebenfalls eine große Ähnlichkeit mit James hatte, ihm aber keineswegs so ähnlich sah wie der erste, sagte: „Wir fragen nicht nochmal. Wer seid ihr und was macht ihr hier?"

„Mein Name ist Lily Evans.", antwortete Lily und dachte endlich daran aufzustehen und die anderen anzublicken. „Und das sind Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew und James Potter.", erklärte sie und zeigte auf jeden der Rumtreiber.

Keiner der anderen bewegte sich, bis ein junges Mädchen mir roten Haaren scharf die Luft zwischen ihren Zähnen ausstieß und stöhnte: „Merlin, Dad bringt uns um!"

„Nur weil sie sagen, dass das ihre Namen sind, muss das noch lange nicht stimmen.", gab ein anderes Mädchen mit buschigen roten Haaren zu bedenken und musterte die Rumtreiber und Lily misstrauisch.

„Dann sollten wir ihnen eine Frage stellen, die sie nur beantworten können, wenn sie die Richtigen sind, oder?", schlug Hugo vor und blickte die anderen auffordernd an.

Der Doppelgänger-James war der erste, der reagierte: „Wenn ich einen Wolf, einen Hirsch und einen Hund nenne, was fehlt?", fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme.

Lily wandte sich um und starrte die Rumtreiber an, die genauso entsetzt aussahen wie sie sich fühlte.

„Eine Ratte.", antwortete Sirius mit ungläubiger Stimme, „Woher wisst ihr davon?"

„Keiner der anderen antwortete, dann sagte der älteste Junge: „Willkommen bei uns. Mein Name ins Jas." Dann deutete er auf den Doppelgänger-James und fuhr fort: „Das ist mein Bruder Al und meine Schwester Lilu. Und das sind Rose und Hugo, unser Cousin und unsere Cousine."

Keiner Antwortete, niemand wusste was er jetzt sagen sollte.

Lily zuckte überrascht zusammen, als Remus mit beinahe herausfordernder Stimme sagte: „Wo ist Teddy?"

Diese Worte hatten eine ziemlich spektakuläre Wirkung auf die fünf.

„Woher kennt ihr Teddy?!", rief Lilu und starrte Remus an, als würde sie gerade den Verstand verlieren.

„Sagt mir wo Teddy ist und ich sag euch woher wir ihn kennen.", antwortete Remus stoisch und Lily musste seinen ungeheuren Mut wirklich bewundern, sie selbst war immer noch nicht sicher, ob die anderen gefährlich waren oder nicht und die Tatsache, dass dieser Al ihrem Verlobten so unglaublich ähnlich sah machte die ganze Sache auch nicht besser.

„Ich vermute mal, dass Teddy um diese Uhrzeit noch arbeitet.", antwortete Jas und musterte Remus als wäre er ein wissenschaftliches Wunder, „Also, woher kennt ihr ihn?"

„Arbeit?", hauchte Peter und sah unsicher auf seine Freunde, „Heißt das James komischer Trank hat uns in die Zukunft geschickt?"

Gerade als James den Mund öffnete um zu antworten fragte Al mit zusammengekniffenen Augen: „Trank?" und starrte dabei seinen großen Bruder mit beinahe mörderischem Ausdruck an.

„Ähm ja, wir haben einen Trank gebraut um herauszufinden was aus den Harrisons geworden ist. Sind das eure Eltern?", fragte Peter neugierig.

„Nein.", antwortete Lilu knapp, sah aber nachdenklich drein.

„Natürlich nicht. Uns war schon klar, dass das nicht wirklich ihr richtiger Name war, aber heißt euer Vater Harry?", hakte Sirius nach.

Die drei Geschwister warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu, dann nickte Jas kurz.

„Dann ist Teddy also euer großer Bruder.", stellte James klar, doch sehr zu Lilys Überraschung schüttelte Remus den Kopf und sagte: „Er ist nicht euer Bruder, oder? Er ist der Patensohn eures Vaters."

„Was?!", rief Sirius entsetzt, „Wie kommst du den darauf?"

„Harrison hat es mir erzählt. Er sagte, dass Teddys Eltern getötet wurden, als er noch ein Baby war.", erklärte Remus sachlich und Lily begann sich zu fragen, was Harrison Remus vielleicht noch alles erzählt hatte. Wusste er viel mehr, als er seinen Freunden erzählte?

„Woher kennt ihr Onkel Harry?", frage Hugo und sah genauso verwirrt aus wie die anderen.

„Er war letztes Jahr unser Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste.", erklärte Lily und versuchte den eigenartigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Gegenübers zu deuten.

„Letztes Jahr.", wiederholte Lilu mit leichenblassem Gesicht.

„Dann sind wir also wirklich in der Zukunft?", fragte James und sah die anderen aufgeregt an, „Um wie viele Jahre? Was machen wir in eurer Zeit? Wo sind wir überhaupt? Und können wir mit euren Eltern reden?"

„Äh….", begann Jas und schien offensichtlich nicht zu wissen, was er auf James Fragen antworten sollte.

„Unsere Eltern sind momentan nicht da. Sie kommen wahrscheinlich morgen wieder.", sprang Al schnell ein und Lily viel sofort auf, dass er die wirklich wichtigen Fragen unbeantwortet ließ.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen starrten sich alle an. Auch Lily wusste nicht was genau man jetzt eigentlich sahen sollte.

„Und? Was machen wir jetzt?", sprach Peter aus, was zweifellos alle dachten.

Was machte man denn auch, wenn man auf einmal in der Zukunft feststeckte?


	3. Timing ist alles

Kapitel 3

Timing ist alles

„Mh, hat jemand Hunger?", fragte Jas unvermittelt und sah in die Runde.

„Hunger?", wiederholte Rose ungläubig und starrte ihren Cousin an, „Kannst du denn an nichts anderes als Essen und Quidditch denken?"

„Hast du denn eine bessere Idee, Miss Neumalklug?", zischte Jas zurück, „Ich nämlich nicht. Wir könnten natürlich auch den ganzen restlichen Tag in meinem Zimmer stehen und uns anschweigen. Oder wir gehen ins Esszimmer, setzten uns hin und versuchen das Problem zu lösen."

Als er „das Problem" sagte, gestikulierte er wild in die Richtung der fünf Zeitreisenden.

„Ich gebe Jas ja recht, rumstehen ist scheiße, rumsitzen ist da schon viel besser, vor allem wenn es dabei was zu essen gibt.", grinste Sirius verschmitzt und Lily rollte genervt mit den Augen. Obwohl… wenn sie so darüber nachdachte, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass sie auch nicht die geringste Idee hatte, was man in einer solchen Situation tun sollte.

„Okay.", sagte sie und hakte sich bei James unter, „Dann zeigt uns mal wo wir was essen können."

Offenbar dankbar endlich was zu tun zu haben lief Lilu voraus und die anderen folgten ihr einen langen Flur entlang und eine Treppe hinunter, bis sie in einen großen Raum mit hohen Fenstern und einem langen Tisch in der Mitte traten.

„Wow, ihr habt ein ziemlich großes Esszimmer.", staunte Peter und sah sich genauso wie seine Freunde aufmerksam um.

„Naja, wir essen meistens in der Küche, es sein denn die ganze Familie kommt zu Besuch, dann essen wir hier und da unsere Familie ziemlich groß in…", an dieser Stelle brach Lilu einfach ab und ließ sie anderen selbst darüber nachdenken, wie groß ihre Familie eigentlich war. Dann betraten Rose, Al und Jas den Raum und trugen Teller und Schüsseln voller Essen.

Das Schweigen am Tisch war nervenaufreibend, aber niemand schien geneigt zu sein, die Stille zu brechen.

„Können wir Teddy nicht bitten vorbei zu kommen?", fragte Remus in die Stille hinein, „Wir würden wirklich gerne wissen, dass es ihm gut geht."

Die anderen warfen sich nervöse Blicke zu und Lily wurde augenblicklich misstrauisch. Warum wollten sie nicht, dass Teddy her kam und wieso weigerten sie sich offensichtlich irgendetwas darüber zu sagen, wo genau die Zeitreisenden waren und wann?

„Ich… ich weiß nicht, ob das eine so gute Idee ist…", begann Rose, aber Lily unterbrach sie hitzig: „Wieso nicht? Was habt ihr zu verbergen?"

„Lily!", zischte James nervös und legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf den Arm.

„Was?", rief Lily, „Nur weil sie behaupten, wir wären in der Zukunft, müssen wir das doch noch lange nicht glauben! Wer sagt uns, dass das nicht irgendein Trick ist? Sie könnten genauso gut Todesser sein!"

„Wir sind keine Todesser.", warf Al ein, der derjenige zu sein schien, der auch in stressigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte.

Aber Lily ließ sich nicht vom Thema abbringen: „Und warum in Merlins Namen siehst du James so ähnlich?", rief sie und zeigte dabei anklagend auf Al.

Während die anderen ertappt zusammenzuckten, blieb Al ruhig und antwortete: „Ich finde so ähnlich sehen wir uns gar nicht."

„Willst du uns verarschen?", rief Sirius laut, „Ihr könntet Brüder sein!"

„Sind sie aber nicht.", stellte Jas klar und schien das Thema damit beenden zu wollen, aber die Rumtreiber waren offensichtlich durch Lilys Fragen endlich wachgerüttelt worden.

„Ach ja? Dann erkläre und das alles. Wo sind wir? Wann sind wir und wer seid ihr?", fragte James.

„Wir haben euch schon gesagt, wer wir sind.", antwortete Lilu, aber Lily hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass das Mädchen nicht die volle Wahrheit sagte.

„Ach ja? Eure Vornamen. Keine Nachnamen und auch sonst nicht viel. Dann erklärt uns doch mal, was mit euren Eltern geschehen ist.", meinte Remus und Lily begann sich immer mehr darüber zu wundern, dass Remus die ganze Zeitreisesache persönlicher zu nehmen schien als die anderen.

„Wir wissen nicht, was passiert ist.", stellte Hugo klar und sah die anderen dabei fragend an, „Das einzige was ich weiß ist, dass Onkel Harry, Tante Ginny und Teddy vor ein paar Jahren für fast ein Jahr fort waren und dann wiederkamen, aber das war vor unserer Geburt, also… oder wisst ihr mehr?"

Die anderen schüttelten eilig die Köpfe.

„Nein, mehr wissen wir auch nicht, aber wir haben dieses Foto von Teddy und euch gefunden und wollten wissen woher es kommt, also haben wir diesen Trank aus einem des alten Bücher angewandt.", erklärte Jas.

„Wir?", fragte Rose schnippisch, „Wer ist „wir"? Du und dein überdimensionales Ego?"

Fasziniert beobachtete Lily wie Jas knallrot wurde und gerade als er den Mund öffnete und eine wahrscheinlich hitzige Antwort zu geben, unterbrach Al die beiden in einem ersten Ton, den Lily eher von einem älteren und nicht jüngeren Bruder erwartet hätte: „Schluss jetzt. Wir haben andere Probleme als eure kindisches Gehabe."

„Ja, zum Beispiel solltet ihr endlich mal anfangen unsere Fragen zu beantworten.", beteiligte Sirius sich plötzlich am Gespräch.

„Ist einem von euch denn schon mal der Gedanke gekommen, dass wir vielleicht einfach unsere Vergangenheit nicht grundlegend verändern wollen?", fragte Al ruhig und sah die Zeitreisenden durchdringend an.

„Was soll sich denn an unserer Zukunft verändern, wenn wir etwas über euch erfahren? Oder hat es doch mehr damit auf sich, dass du und James sich so ähnlich sehen?", ergriff Remus die Chance und hakte gleich nach.

Lily war allerdings wirklich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Fragen stellen sollten, denn um sie Wahrheit zu sagen: Sie war einfach nicht sicher, ob sie die Antworten hören wollte.

„Haltet ihr das alles vielleicht für einen Witz? Denkt ihr das sei nur ein interessantes Abenteuer? Hier geht es um weit mehr als nur eure Neugier.", zischte Rose und starrte Remus an, als wäre er in ihren Augen eine riesige Endtäuschung.

„Wir wissen, dass euer Vater und Onkel etwas großes versteckt, dass er ein Widerstandskämpfer gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen ist.", warf Peter ein, „Und uns ist klar, dass wir keine Fragen über die Zukunft des Krieges stellen dürfen, aber das tun wir ja auch gar nicht, wir haben nach seiner Harrisons privater Zukunft gefragt."

„Da gibt es keinen Unterschied.", murmelte Hugo so leise, dass Lily sich nicht sicher war ihn richtig verstanden zu haben. Gerade als sie nachfragen wollte, hörte sie eine Tür aufgehen und eine unbekannt Stimme rufen: „Hallo Jemand Zuhause?"

„Schitt!", fluchte Lilu leise, wohl um zu verhindern, dass der Besucher draußen sie hörte.

„Ich regel das.", versicherte Jas, stand auf und verließ den Raum, nur Augenblicke später hörte Lily ihn sagen: „Hey man, meine Schwester ist gerade nicht da."

„Nicht da? Sie hat mich gebeten vorbeizukommen.", hörte Lily die irritierte Antwort des Besuchers und Lilu fluchte erneut und flüsterte: „Verdammt, das hab ich ja total vergessen!"

„Mag sein. Sie ist aber jetzt gerade nicht da.", antwortete Jas ausweichend.

„Hör mal, ich dachte wir hätten das vor ein paar Monaten hinter uns gelassen. Ja, du bist ein Gryffindor, ich ein Slytherin und ich gehe mit deiner einzigen Schwester aus. Müssen wir daraus jetzt wieder ne Szene machen?", kam sie genervt klingende Antwort.

„Du missverstehst mich. Das hat damit überhaupt nichts zu tun.", versicherte Jas ihm und Lily hörte Schritte, als der Besucher offensichtlich an Jas vorbei ins Haus trat und der versuchte ihn aufzuhalten.

„Mach keinen Scheiß und geh mir aus dem Weg, Potter!", rief der Unbekannte und öffnete die Tür zum Esszimmer.

Völlig versteinert starrte Lily in das Gesicht eines vielleicht 17 Jährigen blonden Jungen, der jetzt in der Tür stand. Wie in Trance drehte sie sich um und sah James an, der völlig emotionslos nur ein Wort sagte: „Potter?"


	4. Potter?

Danke für deine Reviews Marguerida! Um deine Frage zu beantworten: Ja, bei mir ist Al in Gryffindor.

Kapitel 4

Potter?

„James! James warte!", schrie Lily und stieß den Neuankömmling und Jas (falls das wirklich sein richtiger Name war) aus dem Weg um ihrem Verlobten hinterher zu rennen, der fluchtartig den Raum verlassen hatte. Lily sprintete durch einen der Nebenräume und kam beinahe schlitternd neben James zum Stehen, der vor einem Kamin stand und schwer atmend auf ein Bild starrte, das darüber hing. Lily selbst war es im ersten Moment überhaupt nicht aufgefallen, vor allem da der Raum voller Bilder war, doch als sie eine Hand auf James' Oberarm legte und nachsah vorauf er so gespannt starrte, lief auch ihr ein Schauder über den Rücken.

Das Bild zeigte eine Frau zierliche Frau von vielleicht 40 Jahren, mit noch immer flammend roten Haaren, das nur von einzelnen grauen Strähnen durchzogen war. Sie lächelte glücklich und küsste einen Mann auf die Wange, der ungefähr gleichalt sein musste und schwarze Haare mit ebenfalls vereinzelten silbrigen Strähnen hatte.

„Er sieht aus wie mein Dad.", flüsterte James und seine Stimme klang so gepresst, dass Lily sie kaum erkannte, „Er sieht wirklich aus wie mein Dad."

„Ich verstehe das alles nicht.", gestand Lily und zwang James dazu seinen hypnotischen Blick von dem Bild abzuwenden, indem sie ihre Arme um ihn schlang und ihn zu sich drehte.

„Ich… Glaubst du, dass du deine Eltern gut kennst?", fragte James mit gebrochener Stimme und schien ihr dabei nicht einmal in ihre Augen blicken zu können.

„Meine Eltern? Was hat das mit meinen Eltern zu tun?", fragte Lily irritiert und kam sich im selben Moment schon wieder furchtbar dumm vor, denn offensichtlich sprach James nicht von ihren Eltern sondern von seinen.

„Meine Eltern waren sehr lange zusammen. Sehr lange verheiratet bevor ich geboren wurde… was… was wenn mein Dad eine Affäre hatte?", wisperte James mit Tränen in den Augen, „Das würde doch alles erklären, oder? Warum Harrison ihm so ähnlich sieht und seine Kinder auch. Warum er offensichtlich gelogen hat, was seinen Namen und sein Aussehen anging und warum er immer so bemüht um uns war."

„James…", versuchte Lily seinen hastig vorgetragenen Redefluss zu unterbrechen.

„Ist doch wahr! Warum war er immer so… nett zu uns? Er hat uns erlaubt auf Teddy aufzupassen, hat uns Weihnachtsgeschenke gemacht, hat unsere Namen von Anfang an gewusst… Wenn er mein Bruder wäre würde das alles Sinn machen!", sprach James einfach weiter, ohne dass der den Einwand seiner Verlobten überhaupt zu bemerken schien.

„Und… und es würde auch erklären woher die anderen hier sofort wussten wer wir waren, als sie unsere Namen hörten…"

„James stop!", rief Lily und zwang James praktisch ihr in die Augen zu sehen, „Ich glaube nicht, dass es so einfach ist."

„Einfach? Die Frage ob mein Vater eine Affäre hatte und ich deshalb einen unehelichen Halbbrüder ist alles andere als einfach!", antwortete James hitzig, löste sich von Lily und begann nervös im Raum auf und ab zu marschieren.

„Nein, das ist es sicherlich nicht, aber das alles würde zum Beispiel nicht erklären, woher Jas, Al und die andere wussten was eure Animagusformen sind.", versuchte Lily zu ihm durchzudringen.

„Würde es doch, wenn sie und hier in der Zukunft kennen. Wenn die Harrisons sich wieder gemeldet haben und wir deshalb Kontakt haben, dann würden sie das alles wissen, oder nicht?", fragte James beinahe hoffnungsvoll und plötzlich verstand Lily worum es hierbei wirklich ging. James klammerte sich verzweifelt an den Gedanken, dass Harrison sein Bruder sein könnte, weil es bedeuten würde, dass er nicht seine gesamte Familie verloren hatte. Dass es noch andere Potters gab als ihn, dass er nicht völlig alleine und ohne Familie war.

„Und was hat es dann mit dem Tattoo auf sich? Und warum waren weder Harrison, noch Mia und Teddy auf der Karte des Rumtreibers?", flüsterte Lily behutsam und trat wieder näher an James heran, „Wir haben doch lange gewusst, dass sie ein Geheimnis hüten, dass viel größer ist, als wir uns vorstellen konnten."

„Und was… was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte James und wirkte dabei so klein und verloren, dass Lily in am liebsten in ihre Arme geschlossen und nie wieder los gelassen hätte.

„Na was wohl? Wir fragen unsere schweigsamen Gastgeber. Wir erfahren schon was wir wissen wollen und wenn wir es aus ihnen raus prügeln müssen.", antwortete Lily uns musste dabei zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung sogar wieder etwas lächeln.

„Du hast recht.", stimmte James ihr aufgeräumt zu, „Die Antworten sind direkt vor unserer Nase. Wir müssen sie uns nur holen." Bei diesen Worten schlang er einen Arm um Lilys Taille und gemeinsam gingen die beiden zurück ins Esszimmer, in dem beinahe tödliches Schweigen herrschte.

„Was haben wir verpasst?", rief James und wirkte dabei tatsächlich so, als wäre überhaupt nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert. Lily musste sein Pokerface wirklich bewundern, dass sich wahrscheinlich in den vergangenen sieben Jahren als Rumtreiber zur Perfektion gesteigert hatte.

„Nicht.", antwortete Peter als einiger und musterte James, als habe er Angst, dass dieser gleich zusammenbrechen würde, „Die weigern sich zu reden und wir wollten nicht zu viel fragen bevor ihr wieder da wart."

„Okay, danke dafür Leute.", antwortete James lässig, ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl sinken und richtete sich geschäftsmäßig an den Neuankömmling, so als wäre das alles hier ein alltäglicher Vorgang.

„Hi, mein Name ist James Potter, das ist meine Verlobte Lily Evans und ich hoffe, dass die anderen bereits höflich genug waren um sich vorzustellen. Und wer bist du?"

Der Angesprochene wand sich nervös auf seinem Stuhl, bevor er Lilu, neben der er jetzt saß, einen fragenden Blick zuwarf, den diese mit einem resignierten Nicken beantwortete. Dann räusperte er sich vernehmlich und sagte: „Freut mich sehr euch kennenzulernen. Mein Name ist Scorpius Malfoy."

Sirius, der eben noch nervös gekippelt hatte, kippte ruckartig nach vorne, musterte Scorpius von oben bis unten und fragte ziemlich unhöflich: „Malfoy? Verwandt mit Lucius und Narzissa?"

„Ja.", kam Scorpius' aggressive Antwort, „Ein Problem für dich?"

Gerade als Sirius den Mund öffnete, zweifellos um eine wenig freundliche Erwiderung loszulassen, hoben Al und James gleichzeitig die Hände und sagte: „Schluss damit."

„Okay… Das war gruselig.", flüsterte Peter in die darauf folgende Stille hinein und Lily stimmte ihm gedanklich zu. Was auch immer hier los war, es wurde von Minute zu Minute unheimlicher. Dann betrat Hugo das Zimmer, dessen Abwesenheit Lily bis dahin noch überhaupt nicht aufgefallen war, und sagte: „Alles klar, ich habe zwar Teddy nicht erreicht, aber seinen Kollegen und hab dann bei dem eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Er hat versprochen Teddy so schnell wie möglich zu benachrichtigen."

„Eine Nachricht? Sowas wie: Hilfe, wir haben Gäste aus der Vergangenheit und können Onkel Harry nicht Bescheid sagen, weil wir dann bald ebenfalls Vergangenheit sind?", fragte Rose.

„Oh bitte, Schwesterherz. Du kannst mir wirklich etwas mehr zutrauen.", antwortete Hugo augenrollend und ignorierte dabei das ungläubige Schnauben, das er als Antwort nicht nur von Rose, sondern auch von Lilu, Jas und Scorpius bekam. Nur Al schien nichts an der gegenwärtigen Situation amüsant zu finden.

„Teddy kommt also hierher? Und bis dahin schweigen wir uns nur an?", fragte Remus, den ersten Teil hoffnungsvoll, den zweiten eher nicht.

„Ganz ehrlich: Wir haben keine Ahnung wie unser Handeln die Vergangenheit beeinflussen kann, deshalb warten wir und hoffen, dass Teddy mehr Ahnung hat. Am besten wäre dafür eigentlich unser Dad, aber der ist noch auf Geschäftsreise und wird nicht so schnell hier sein können.", erklärte Al und sah Remus dabei beinahe mitleidig an.

„Toll. Was machen wir denn dann solange? Und anstarren? Oder uns weitere Namen ausdenken, denn ich nehme ja mal nicht an, dass ihr uns eure richtigen gesagt habt.", warf Sirius augenrollend ein und begann genervt wieder zu kippeln. Auch Lily kam dabei ein ungemütlicher Gedanke. Hatte sie nicht gedacht ein Echo zu hören, als sie vorhin auf ihren Namen geantwortet hatte? Konnte das etwas bedeuten, dass Lilu…

Doch ihr Gedankengang wurde unvermittelt unterbrochen, als Jas sagte: „Wir haben nicht gelogen was unsere Namen angeht, falls du das meinst. Wir haben nur die Wahrheit etwas verdreht."

„Verdreht? Wie heißt du dann wirklich?", fragte Peter und blickte hoffnungsvoll auf Jas, der allerdings nur die Stirn in Falten legte und Peter auf eine Weise ansah, die Lily bis jetzt nur bei einer Person jemals gesehen hatte.

„Schluss damit!", rief sie laut und war aufgestanden ohne es selbst zu bemerken. Alle zuckten zusammen und starrten sie entsetzt an.

„Dein Dad hat schon immer so komisch geguckt, wenn Peter ihm eine direkte Frage gestellt hat und du jetzt auch? Ich will jetzt endlich wissen, was hier los ist! Und wag es ja nicht mich anzulügen!", zischte sie wütend und hatte drohend den Finger auf Jas gerichtet, der aussah als hätte er einen Geist gesehen.

Genau in dem Moment als Jas den Mund öffnete um, wie Lily hoffte, zu antworten, schallte eine Stimme vom Flur her: „Hey Leute! Wo seid ihr?"

Überrascht hielten alle inne und Lily fragte sich gerade stirnrunzelnd, ob in diesem Haus eigentlich immer jeder einfach hereinkam ohne zu klingel oder ähnliches.

„Wir sind hier. Im Esszimmer!", rief Lilu laut und sah gleichzeitig ängstlich und gespannt aus.

„Mal ehrlich. Hab gerade eure Nachricht bekommen. Der Preis für die kryptischste Nachricht des Jahres geht eindeutig an Hu….", mit offenem Mund brach der Neuankömmling ab, als er das Esszimmer betrat und sein Blick auf die Zeitreisenden viel.

„Sagt mir, dass das hier nicht das ist wonach es aussieht.", zischte er so leise, dass Lily ihn kaum verstand und sie bemerkte, dass seine gefährlich blitzenden Augen augenblicklich zu Jas wanderten, der in seinem Stuhl bedeutend zu schrumpfen schien. Doch Lily hatte im Moment keine Zeit einen Gedanken an Jas zu verschwenden, völlig gebannt starrte sie auf den großen, selbstsicher wirkenden Mann, der direkt vor ihr stand. Sein ganzes Auftreten strahlte Sicherheit und Autorität aus, nur seine Haare nicht. Die waren nämlich von knall türkiser Farbe.

„Teddy?", flüsterte Remus ungläubig und Lily wandte sich um, um zu sehen, dass Remus genauso überrascht aussah, wie sie sich fühlte.

Langsam, fast gezwungen wanderte Teddys Blick zu Remus, dann zwang er sich ein Lächeln ab und antwortete: „Hallo Remus, es ist schon ziemlich lange her, oder?"

„Du… du erinnerst dich an und?", fragte Sirius und starrte atemlos auf den jungen Mann, den er vor ein paar Wochen noch auf dem Arm durch die Gegend getragen hatte.

„Nur an Bruchstücke, einzelne Bilder und Worte. Und natürlich an die Geschichten, die ich gehört habe. Z.B. über blaue Gesichter.", antwortete Teddy ruhig und wandte dabei seinen Blick nicht einmal für eine Sekunde von Remus' Gesicht, „Habt ihr Harry schon Bescheid gesagt?"

„Noch nicht.", antwortete Lilu, „Wir wussten nicht…"

„Ob ihr Ärger kriegt oder nicht ist dabei verdammt egal, Lily!", antwortete Teddy ruhig und Lily zuckte entsetzt zusammen, als sie ihre wage Vermutung von vorhin bestätigt sah, „Das hier geht weit über mein Wissen hinaus. Ruf deine Eltern, die haben weit mehr Erfahrung mit Zeitreisen als ich."

„Wer bist du?", fragte Remus und starrte Teddy noch immer wie gebannt an. Der seufzte jedoch nur schwer und sagte: „Lasst uns auf Harry warten."

„Dafür ist es jetzt zu spät.", wandte James ein, „Wir wissen schon zu viel, um uns im Ungewissen zu lassen. Ihr müsst uns jetzt eh alles sagen."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Und selbst wenn, ich hätte es lieber wenn Harry und Ginny dabei wären.", antwortete Teddy und massierte sich die Schläfen, als hätte er furchtbare Kopfschmerzen, während Lilu/Lily aufstand um ihrem Vater eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen.

„Ginny. Ist das Mias richtiger Name?", fragte Peter und schien sich damit an die Information zu klammern, die im Moment am ungefährlichsten schien.

Teddy nickte nur, dann sagte er: „Rose, kannst du Victoire Bescheid sagen, dass ich heute hier essen werde und wahrscheinlich hier übernachte? Sonst macht sie sich noch sorgen."

„Klar.", antwortete Rose, stand auf und verließ den Raum.

Plötzlich schien alle Kraft aus Teddy zu weichen und erschöpft setzte er sich auf einen der freien Stühle.

„Und jetzt?", fragte Hugo, „Was machen wir jetzt?"

„Wir warten.", antwortete Al an Teddys Stelle, „Wir warten darauf, dass der Big Boss nach Hause kommt."


	5. Teddy und Lily

Kapitel 5

Teddy und Lily

„Okay…", begann Sirius und wandte dabei den Blick nicht von Teddy ab, Lily vermutete sogar, dass er überhaupt nicht blinzelte, „Dann sitzen wir jetzt einfach hier und starren Löcher in die Decke?"

Niemand antwortete ihm auf diese ohnehin rein rhetorische Frage.

Nach gut zehn Minuten begann Lily jedoch sich unbehaglich hin und her zu bewegen, bevor sie sich verhalten räusperte und fragte: „Ähm, kann mir vielleicht jemand mal das Badezimmer zeigen?" Ihre Stimme klang so ungewohnt und deplatziert in der Stille, dass sie sich selbst vor ihrem Klang erschrak.

„Du musst nur draußen auf dem Flur die rechte Tür nehmen, das ist alles.", antwortete Lilu, Lily oder wie immer sie auch hieß.

„Danke.", entgegnete Lily hastig und stand auf.

Als sie das Badezimmer wieder verließ schoss ihr plötzlich ein neuer Gedanke durch den Kopf: Warum sollte sie sofort ins Esszimmer zurückkehren? Sie konnte doch auch die Gelegenheit nutzen und sich im Haus näher umsehen.

Irritiert fragte sie sich dann stumm, wann sie angefangen hatte über sowas überhaupt nachzudenken. Früher wäre sie ohne Frage sofort zurückgekehrt und hätte abgewartet, aber heute…? Schmunzelnd dachte sie daran, dass es wohl an den Rumtreibern lang, sie verbrachte einfach viel zu viel Zeit mit ihnen.

Sich selbst einredend, dass der Tag ja nicht NOCH schlimmer werden konnte griff Lily resolut nach dem Türgriff zu ihrer Rechten und betrat eine helle, freundlich wirkende Küche.

Erst als sie die Tür vorsichtig hinter sich schloss um sich genauer umzusehen, bemerkte sie, dass noch jemand im Raum war. Überrascht und ertappt konnte sie einen leisen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Offensichtlich alarmiert fuhr die Gestalt, die ihr eben an einem Tresen sitzend den Rücken zugekehrt hatte, auf und starrte Lily an, als fühle sie sich ebenfalls ertappt.

„Oh Lily, du hast mich erschreckt.", bemerkte Teddy ruhig und stellte sich so hin, dass er Lily den Blick auf den Tresen hinter ihm verstellte.

„Was machst du denn hier? Solltest du nicht mit den anderen schweigen?", fragte Lily neckend und wollte gerade noch etwas hinzufügen, als sie Teddys Gesicht bemerkte. Er war sehr blass und seine Augen wirkten klein und geschwollen. Hatte er etwa geweint?

„Ich… Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl im Esszimmer zu ersticken. Es da so leise, dass man kaum atmen kann.", antwortete Teddy so leise, dass Lily ihn kaum verstand und sie konnte kaum glauben, dass derselbe Mann, der eben noch so selbstsicher und gefasst gewirkt hatte, nun so klein und fast zerbrechlich wirkte.

„Und dann versteckst du dich in der Küche?", fragte Lily unsicher. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was sie jetzt sagen oder tun sollte. Wäre es das Beste zu gehen oder sollte sie Teddy Gesellschaft leisten?

„Nur hier gab es dass, was ich gesucht habe.", antwortete er leichthin und machte einen Schritt zur Seite, sodass Lily sehen konnte was er zuvor vor ihr verborgen hatte. Auf dem Tresen stand ein leeres Glas und eine große, halbvolle Flasche Feuerwhiskey.

„Oh, sowas könnte ich jetzt auch gebrauchen!", rief sie entzückt aus und trat näher an den Tresen heran. Sie war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie auf diese Art vielleicht Antworten erhalten würde und falls nicht würde der Whiskey sicherlich auch nicht schaden.

Einen kleinen Moment lang zögerte Teddy, dann ging er zu einem der Schränke, holte ein weiteres Glas heraus und fühlte es und sein eigenes bis zum Rand.

„Prost.", sagten beide und leerten ihre Gläser mit einem Zug. Lily schüttelte sich darauf krampfhaft und verzog das Gesicht, während sie sich neben Teddy auf einen Barhocker sinken ließ.

„Boa, der hat gesessen.", keuchte sie.

Teddy lächelte nur traurig zur Antwort.

„Du schienst gar nicht so überrascht uns zu sehen, wie ich erwartet hätte." Bemerkte Lily unschuldig und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel Teddys Reaktion, doch dessen Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos.

„Wie hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach reagieren sollen?", fragte er ruhig, „Mit Geschrei? Oder einer Ohnmacht?"

„Nein. Aber du hast nicht mal gefragte, was passiert ist?", bemerkte Lily neugierig.

„Zu erfahren was genau passiert ist, ist doch unnötig. Ihr seid hier und ich kann euch sicherlich nicht zurück schicken. Also warte ich auf Harry, dann müssen wir das nur einmal besprechen."

„Du hast großes Vertrauen darin, dass er alle regelt, oder?", fragte Lily nachdenklich, „Ist das bei allen Sachen so oder nur jetzt?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke immer.", antwortete Teddy abwesend und schenkte sich noch ein Glas voll ein, „Das war schon immer so: Wenn es Probleme gibt, dann fragte man Harry."

„So ähnlich wie bei Dumbledore also?", hakte Lily neugierig nach.

Teddy sah sie nachdenklich an und schien einen Moment über diese Frage nachzudenken, dann schüttelte er vorsichtig den Kopf: „Nicht wirklich, denke ich. Es stimmt, dass er von vielen Leuten um Rat gefragte wird, aber soweit ich weiß, war Dumbledore jemand, der seine Gründe und Informationen mehr für sich behalten hat. Harry wird dir immer klipp und klar sagen, wieso er sich für oder gegen etwas entscheidet."

„War?", flüsterte Lily leise, „Dumbledore war?"

Teddy wurde plötzlich blass und sah sie erschreckt an. „Vergiss einfach was ich gesagt habe, ja? Es ist sowieso nicht so wichtig."

„Nicht wichtig?! Die Frage, ob der mächtigste Zauberer auf unserer Seite im Kampf gegen Voldemort tot ist oder nicht, ist für dich nicht wichtig?!", rief Lily entrüstet.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint, Lily.", beeilte sich Teddy zu versichern, „Es ist nur… das hier ist nicht deine Zeit und nicht dein Problem, also warum solltest du dir über Ereignisse Gedanken machen, die von deiner Warte her noch in der Zukunft liegen?"

„Weil wir es dann vielleicht verhindern können!"

„Nein, alles wird so geschehen, wie es schon passiert ist. Wenn nicht veränderst du damit unsere Gesamte Welt. Du könntest unsere Zeit gravierend verändern.", antwortete Teddy in vernünftigem Ton und sah Lily flehentlich an.

„Wie kann es etwas schlechtes für uns sein, wenn Dumbledore lebt?", fragte Lily leise und sah Teddy aufmerksam an.

„Weil jedes Ereignis, jede Entscheidung große Wellen nach sich zieht. Wenn du auch nur das kleinste Detail veränderst, könnte das enorme Folgen haben.", erklärte er hitzig.

„Aber wir werden gewinnen, oder? Wir werden Voldemort besiegen.", antwortete Lily mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen.", sagte Teddy mit offenem Bedauern in der Stimme. Doch als er Lilys enttäuschtes und ängstliches Gesicht sah, sagte er: „Ich sage nur so viel: Du hast die anderen gesehen. Wie wirken sie auf dich?"

„Wie ein Haufen normaler Teenager, deren größte Angst es ist von ihrem Dad dabei erwischt zu werde, dass sie Scheiße gebaut haben.", antwortete Lily prompt.

„Richtig.", bestätigte Teddy grinsend, „Das ist ihre größte Sorge."

Einen Moment lang sah Lily ihn verständnislos an, dann begriff sie, was Teddy hatte sagen wollen und strahlte ihn dankbar und erleichtert an.

Ein wohliges Schweigen entstand zwischen den beiden, bei dem Lily hin und wieder an ihrem zweiten Glas Feuerwhiskey nippte und sich neugierig in der großen Küche umsah. Sie stellte überrascht fest, dass es eine ganz normale magische Küche zu sein schien. Mit Spüle, Herd, Kamin und einer kleinen Kücheninsel, an der Lily und Teddy gerade saßen. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand stand ein langer Esstisch mit Stühlen und überrascht stellte Lily fest, dass an einem der beiden Kopfenden ein Hochstuhl stand.

„Gibt es hier ein kleines Kind im Haus?", durchbrach sie die Stille und sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Teddy irritiert den Kopf hob und ihrem Blick folgte.

„Oh, der Hochstuhl", bemerkte er tonlos, „Nein, hier lebt kein kleines Kind. Der Stuhl gehört meinem Sohn. Er ist häufig hier, vor allem in letztes Zeit."

„Du hast einen Sohn?", rief Lily erfreut, „Oh wie schön! Wie heißt er und wie alt ist er?"

„Er ist fast zwei.", antwortete Teddy knapp.

„Und wie heißt er?", wiederholte Lily ihre Frage langsam.

„Kann ich dir nicht sagen.", entgegnete er nur und sah sie dabei nicht einmal an.

„Wieso das denn nicht?", fragte Lily stirnrunzelnd und starrte Teddy ungläubig an. Welchen Grund sollte es geben, dass er ihr nicht einmal den Namen seines Kindes sage konnte.

„Es geht einfach nicht.", erklärte Teddy in einem Ton, der klar machte, dass das Thema damit für ihn erledigt war, allerdings hatte Lily nicht vor es darauf beruhen zu lassen: „Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein! Was kann denn schon so schlimm sein, dass du uns nichts sagen kannst?! Ernsthaft, du sagst mir zwar, dass Dumbledore sterben wird, aber der Name deine Sohnes ist zu gefährlich oder was?!"

„Das ist nicht… ich kann nicht…", stotterte Teddy, offensichtlich völlig aus der Fassung gebracht.

„Sag es einfach, was immer es ist: Sag es einfach!", drängte Lily und redete weiter auf Teddy ein, bis dieser vor ihr zurückwich und beinahe verzweifelt rief: „Remus! Sein Name ist Remus, okay?!"

Lilys Kopf war wie leer gefegt, sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, alles schien zu verschwimmen. Harrisons Tattoo, die Namen, die nicht auf der Karte erschienen, sein Wissen über die Rumtreiber, sein Merlinorden, sein Verhalten Peter gegenüber, seine Ähnlichkeit zu James, Teddys Reaktion auf Fremde und die Namen der Kinder.

„Teddy?", flüsterte sie und Tränen des Entsetzten standen ihr in den Augen, als sie seine eigene erschreckte, panische Miene betrachtete, „Teddy, welches Jahr haben wir gerade?"

„2022.", antwortete Teddy und schaffte es gerade noch Lily aufzufangen, bevor sie ohnmächtig zu Boden sank.


	6. Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

Über einen Monat ist es her, aber es gibt mich noch! Weiter geht's und ich hoffe euch gefällts

Kapitel 6

Wahrheit oder Pflicht?

„… das heißen: Sie ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden?", waren die ersten Worte, die Lily hörte, als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam.

Es war Scorpius ruhige Stimme, die ihrem wütenden Verlobten antwortete: „Ohnmächtig geworden, das Bewusstsein verloren, k.o. gegangen, umgekippt…"

„Danke! Ich weiß was das heißen soll!", fauchte James wütend zurück, sodass Lily beschloss lieber auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bevor die Situation eskalierte.

„Es geht mir gut. Alles ist in Ordnung.", versicherte sie ruhig, obwohl die Wahrheit war, dass absolut nichts in Ordnung war.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte James sie vorsichtig drängend, „geht es dir wirklich gut?"

„Ja.", bestätigte Lily erneut und setzte sich vorsichtig auf. Teddy hatte sie anscheinend ins Wohnzimmer getragen und dann die anderen gerufen, „Es ist mir einfach nur alles ein bisschen zu viel geworden."

Unruhig wanderte ihr Blick über die besorgten Gesichter der Rumtreiber und die nervösen der anderen. Sie verweilte schließlich bei Al, dessen klare grüne Augen sich voll dunkler Vorahnung in ihre eigenen bohrten. Grüne Augen… wie die ihres Vaters… und ihre eigenen.

„Es geht mir gut.", hauchte sie noch einmal, während sie unfähig war sich von Als stechendem Blick zu lösen.

„Was ist passiert?", flüsterte James ihr ins Ohr, während er sich über sie beugte, so dass niemand sonst seine leise drängende Frage hören konnte.

Sie öffnete den Mund um ihm zu antworten, doch was sollte sie sagen? Dass sie glaubte viel weiter in die Zukunft gereist zu sein, als nur 20 Jahre? Dass sie Teddy für Remus Sohn hielt? Und Harrison… für ihren eigenen? Verunsichert schloss sie ihren Mund wieder und schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie konnte es nicht, konnte und wollte nicht den Ausdruck in den Gesichtern ihrer Freunde sehen, das Entsetzten in James Augen… und was wenn sie sich irrte? Was, wenn sie das alles nur falsch verstanden hatte und sie sich völlig lächerlich machte.

Aber war es denn möglich, dass sie sich irrte? Gab das alles nicht Sinn?

Einzelne Bilder und Hinweise kamen ihr in den Sinn. Würde jemand, der noch nicht geboren war auf der Karte erscheinen? Würde er nicht erklären wieso Harrison einen Merlinorden besaß, obwohl keine vergeben worden waren?

Und was war mit den Harrisons selbst? Sie hatten ihnen bedingungslos Teddy anvertraut, hatten gleich ihre Namen gewusst… Mia hatte ihr gut zugesprochen und ihr geholfen mit James zusammen zu kommen… wieso? Weil sie gewusst hatte, dass die beiden heiraten würden?

In Lilys Kopf rasten die Gedanken, Bilder und Erinnerungen überschlugen sich. Nur eins stach klar heraus: Was jetzt? Sollte sie ihren Freunden die Wahrheit sagen? Hilfesuchend glitt ihr Blick wieder zu Al hinüber, der sie noch immer durchdringend anschaute. Er schien ihre stumme Frage zu verstehen und ohne seinen Blick von ihrem zu lösen schüttelte er knapp den Kopf.

Ein wenig erleichtert atmete Lily auf, sie fühlte sich, als hätte jemand eine Last von ihren Schultern genommen. Sie würde warten. Warten auf Alex Harrison. Harry Potter. Ihren Sohn.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus glaubte nicht für eine Sekunde daran, dass Lily einfach ohnmächtig geworden war. Etwas war passiert, etwas, dass sie so sehr erschreckt hatte. Aber was?

James schwirrte aufgeregt um seine Verlobte herum und versuchte ihr eine Antwort abzuringen, während er gleichzeitig damit beschäftigt war sie nach eventuellen Verletzungen abzusuchen.

Lily versicherte immer wieder, dass nichts geschehen war, doch Remus waren die erschreckten und verunsicherten Blicke, die die Bewohner des Hauses sich zuwarfen, nicht entgangen und vor allem nicht der Blick zwischen Lily und Al, die Fragen in ihren Augen und sein kaum merkliches Kopfschütteln. Was auch immer hier vorging, Lily wusste Bescheid. Doch anstatt Fragen zu stellen und auf Antworten zu beharren, tat Remus das, was er am besten konnte: Beobachten.

„Und ich dachte die Ferien würden langweilig werden.", flüsterte Scorpius Lily leise zu, „Aber deine Familie belehrt mich doch immer eines besseren."

Lily gab nur ein undefinierbares Schnauben von sich, antwortete jedoch nicht, als plötzlich ein lautes Geräusch aus der Küche zu hören war. Remus konnte nicht genau sagen, ob Lilys Gesicht mehr Erschrecken oder Erleichterung ausdrückte, als sie zur Tür ging und hinaus spähte.

„Mum und Dad.", murmelte sie leise, wandte sich um und sah die anderen an. Auch Remus fühlte plötzlich Anspannung und Nervosität in sich aufsteigen. Harrison war schon als Lehrer eine einschüchternde Persönlichkeit gewesen und die Tatsache, dass er noch immer ein einziges Geheimnis für Remus war, machte dessen Angst auch nicht besser.

„Hey hallo, jemand hier?", erklang plötzlich die Stimme einer Frau und Remus wandte sich gerade rechtzeitig um, um zu sehen wie eine rothaarige Frau mittleren Alters das Zimmer betrat und mitten in ihrer Bewegung inne hielt. Zwanzig Jahre und eine anderen Haarfarbe hatten für Remus nichts geändert: er hätte Mia Harrison überall wieder erkannt und starrte sie jetzt gebannt an, als ihr erschreckter, ungläubiger Blick über die Gesichter jedes einzelnen glich und schlussendlich auf Teddy ruhen blieben.

„Was ist hier los?", fragte sie leise, mit so ruhiger Stimme, dass es eindeutig war, welche Anstrengung es sie kostete nicht zu schreien.

Doch bevor Teddy antworten konnte wurde er von Jas unterbrochen: „Das ist meine Schuld gewesen, Mum. Die anderen haben nichts damit zu tun."

Überrascht sah Remus ihn an, hatte Jas doch bis jetzt immer gesagt, sie wären es gemeinsam gewesen.

„Ich habe nicht gefragt, wessen Schuld das ist, sondern was genau hier überhaupt los ist.", antwortete Mia ungehalten und vermied es dabei offensichtlich die fünf Zeitreisenden anzublicken.

Die Spannung im Raum war fast greifbar, doch niemand beantwortete Mias Frage, stattdessen fragte Rose mit ihrer durch die Nervosität hoch und schrill klingender Stimme: „Wo ist denn Onkel Harry? Noch nicht zurück?"

„Denkst du eure Situation VERBESSERT sich, wenn er dabei ist?", fragte Mia mit dem leichten Unterton eines Lächelns in der Stimme.

„Sie sehen weit weniger überrascht aus, als wir dachten.", bemerkte Peter überrascht und blickte Mia neugierig an.

Mia holte schwer Luft und Remus hatte das Gefühl, sie würde sich auf einen Kampf vorbereiten, bevor sie sich unglaublich langsam zu Peter umwandte und sagte: „Ich denke ich sollte sehr viel überraschter sein euch alle zu sehen, aber um ehrlich zu sein sind schon sehr viel verrücktere Dinge geschehen als das."

„Wie zum Beispiel ihre eigene Zeitreise?", fragte Lily leise von der Couch her und Remus war nicht der einzige, der sich ihr völlig überrascht zudrehte.

„Was meinst du denn damit?", rief Sirius so laut, dass Hugo, der neben ihm stand, vor Schreck zusammenzuckte und Sirius feindseelig anstarrte. Doch Lily antwortete ihm nicht, sondern hatte ihren Blick fest auf Mia geheftet, die nur knapp nickte.

„Sie sind auch durch die Zeit gereist?", hörte Remus sich selbst leise Fragen. Und in dem Moment machte es KLICK. Harrison hatte Dinge gewusst, die er nie hätte wissen dürfen und er stand nicht auf der Karte…

„Sie sind aus der Vergangenheit in unsere Zeit gereist, nicht wahr?", flüsterte er und spürte wie ihn ein aufgeregter Schauer durchlief.

„Ja. Das sind wir.", bestätigte Mia ruhig und drehte sich in seine Richtung. War es das, was Lily entdeckt hatte? War sie deshalb ohnmächtig geworden? Nein, dachte Remus nachdenklich, es musste eine andere Erklärung dafür geben. Aber wenn sie aus der Zukunft kamen und Potter hießen… Nicht nur ihm schien es langsam zu dämmern, auch James schnappte neben ihm laut nach Luft.

„Wie lang?", flüsterte er mit kaum hörbarer Stimme, „Wie lang aus der Zukunft kamen Sie?"

„Etwas mehr als 20 Jahre.", antwortete eine tiefe, gefasst wirkende Stimme von der Tür her und nur Augenblicke später starrte Remus in das Gesicht von Professor Harrison… Harry Potter.

„Wer sind Sie?", hauchte James. Niemand antwortete ihm.

„Wer sind Sie wirklich?", schrie er dieses Mal und Remus konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, genau wie er selbst, hatte James wohl eins und eins zusammengezählt und flüsterte erneut, dieses Mal so leise, dass Remus ihn kaum verstand: „Wer sind Sie?"

Harrison seufzte schwer und trat nun komplett in den Raum, bevor er traurig den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Es tut mir sehr leid, James. Wirklich, aber…"

„Bitte… keine Ausreden, keine Lügen… nur die Wahrheit.", unterbrach James ihn und Remus konnte die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme hören.

Harrison wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit Mia und wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Rose ihn davon abhielt: „Onkel Harry, es ist sowieso zu spät. Sie wissen schon viel zu viel und wahrscheinlich sind sie auch schon von selbst drauf gekommen."

Erneut holte Harrison tief Luft und sagte dann mit geschlossenen Augen: „Mein Name ist Harry James Potter und ich wurde geboren am 31. Juli 1980 als Sohn von James und Lily Potter."

Niemand sprach, niemand bewegte sich. Harrisons Worte schienen zwischen ihnen allen in der Luft zu hängen, wie eine unsichtbare Wand.

„Merlins feinste Feinrippunterhose!", rief Sirius in die drückende Stille hinein und sorgte damit erneut dafür, dass Hugo einen Satz machte, „Das ist das mit Abstand schrägste, was ich jemals gehört habe!"

„Freut mich, dass du das so locker nimmst.", fuhr Lily ihn bissig an und Remus war sich jetzt sicher, dass sie das alles schon vorher gewusst hatte.

„Naja, es könnte doch auch schlimmer sein, oder? Zu wissen, dass ihr mal nen Sohn haben werdet ist doch eigentlich nichts Schlechtes."

„Halt die Klappe, Sirius. Bitte sag nur einmal nichts.", flüsterte James, dessen Stirn in angespannten falten lag und der auch sonst den Anschein machte, als würde er gleich ähnlich wie Lily ohnmächtig werden.

Sie legte ihm beruhigen eine Hand auf den Arm und fragte: „Was ist mit Teddy? Wer ist er wirklich?" Remus konnte die Spannung in ihrer Stimme deutlich hören und zu seiner großen Überraschung wandte sie sich ihm zu und blickte ihn beinahe entschuldigend an.

Remus schaute augenblicklich in Teddys Richtung und bemerkte, dass dieser leichenblass geworden war und Harrison einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu warf. Daraufhin ging Harrison zu Teddy hinüber, legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter und nickte ermutigend.

„Mein Name ist Ted Remus Lupin."

Remus bekam keine Luft. Die Welt vor seinen Augen schien zu verschwimmen. Nein. Nein. Nein, unmöglich. Das waren die einzigen Worte, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. Niemals. Niemals würde er in seinem Zustand eine Frau finden, niemals würde sich irgendjemand dieser Gefahr aussetzten wollen. Danae, Danae war eine Ausnahme gewesen und was hatte es ihr gebracht? Und selbst wenn… Selbst wenn… niemals, wirklich niemals würde er Vater werden, es riskieren einem unschuldigen Kind mit seinem Schicksal, seinem Fluch zu belasten. Und was wenn doch? Was, wenn er tatsächlich heiraten und einen Sohn bekommen würde? Teddy hatte immer gesund und glücklich gewirkt und auch zu Vollmondzeiten war Remus nie etwas Ungewöhnliches aufgefallen. Vielleicht war es ja möglich, vielleicht war Teddy ja wirklich gesund?

Und dann, schlagartig kam ihm ein ganz anderer Gedanke: Teddy lebte hier. Oder er hatte hier gelebt. Bei Harry Potter. Und die Unterhaltung, die Harrison und er vor Monaten geführt hatten kam ihm wieder in den Sinn: „Ich bin Teddys Pate. Er war noch keinen Monat alt, als seine Eltern getötet wurden und seitdem kümmere ich mich um ihn."

Tot. Er war tot.

„Nein.", flüsterte er panisch und wandte seinen Blick nicht einen Moment lang von Teddys blassem Gesicht, „Nein. Nein. Nein. Unmöglich!"

Er hatte das Gefühl zu ertrinken, er konnte nicht atmen, nicht denken. Er musste hier weg, weit weg von diesem Wahnsinn, diesen Unmöglichkeiten. Und bevor ihn irgendjemand aufhalten konnte, war er bereits durch die Tür, auf den Flur und durch die Eingangstür ins Freie gerannt.


	7. Remus

Kapitel 7

Remus

Harry James Potter war sich sicher in seinem Leben schon so viel erlebt zu haben, dass ihm nichts und niemand mehr überraschen könnte. Von Verrätern über Verbündete bis hin zu wahren Märchen und (Nah-)Toderfahrungen hatte er alles erlebt, also ja: Er war sich sicher.

Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, als er eigentlich seine Kinder begrüßen wollte und stattdessen in das leichenblasse Gesicht seines Teenager-Vaters starrte.

Von all den Dingen, die man in solchen Momenten sicher sagen oder denken konnte fiel ihm allerdings nur eins ein: James Sirius Potter, du bist sowas von erledigt.

Vielleicht war es ja unfair sofort seinen Erstgeborenen zu verdächtigen, aber wie Ginny so oft zu sagen pflegte: „Du kannst kein Kind James Sirius Potter nennen und dann erwarten, dass er sich nicht auch wie einer benimmt."

Leider musste Harry ihr da zähneknirschend rechtgeben und manchmal, ja manchmal wünschte er sich schon seinem Sohn einen Namen gegeben zu haben, der nicht mit lauter, kreischender Stimme UNHEIL schrie.

Und genau in diesem Moment, als Harry nun also seine Eltern und ihre Freunde vor sich sah, da wusste er sofort wer der Übeltäter war: James.

Doch auch wenn er wütend war wie schon sehr lange nicht mehr, verrauchte doch jedwede Spur davon als sein Blick durchs Wohnzimmer glitt und an Teddys blassem, geschockten Gesicht hängen blieb. Was auch immer er selbst in diesem Augenblick empfinden mochte, er wusste, dass es für seinen Patensohn um ein vielfaches schlimmer war. Als er seine Eltern das erste Mal begegnet war, war er vorbereitet gewesen, hatte gewusst was auf ihn zukam und trotzdem hatte ihn der Anblick seiner toten Eltern getroffen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Wie mochte es da erst Teddy gehen, der anscheinend keine Warnung, keine Vorbereitungszeit gehabt hatte?

In diesem Moment begriff Harry, dass er jetzt nicht wütend oder panisch werden durfte. Er war kein kleiner Junge mehr, der zu Dumbledore laufen konnte, wenn er Hilfe brauchte. Nein, heute war ER derjenige, den die anderen um Hilfe, Rat und Antworten baten. Also holte er tief Luft, wappnete sich für das was kam, trat vollends in den Raum und sagte: „Etwas mehr als 20 Jahre."

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Remus rannte. Wohin war ihm egal. Nur rennen, rennen, nichts anderes tun oder denken. In Bewegung bleiben war alles was zählte. Als er das Haus verließ fand er sich auf einer langen Auffahrt wieder, links und rechts von Rasen gesäumt.

Wohin? Völlig egal, nur weg.

„Remus!", hörte er eine helle Stimme rufen, doch er reagierte nicht… antwortete nicht… stoppte nicht. Nur weiter rennen.

„Remus, Schätzchen, komm schon!", drangen die Worte der Frauenstimme durch den dichten Nebel aus Schock und Panik in Remus' Bewusstsein und endlich blieb er stehen.

Schätzchen? Wer würde ihn denn Schätzchen nennen?

„Remus, zwing mich nicht dich holen zu kommen!", erklang die nun autoritäre, bestimmende Stimme erneut. Aber sie kam nicht von hinten, nicht aus dem Haus. Sie war vor ihm, auf dem Weg.

Wie angewurzelt stand Remus da. Was ging hier vor? Konnte dieser Tag denn noch verrückter, noch schlimmer werden? Wenige Meter vor ihm machte der Weg eine Biegung und als Remus vorsichtig um die Kurve spähte, sah er das Profil einer jungen Frau mit silbrig blonden, langen Haaren, unwirklich schönem Gesicht und einem unübersehbaren Babybauch.

„Remus! Ich zähl jetzt bis drei. Eins… zwei…", kurz bevor sie auch noch „drei" sagen konnte kam ein jemand wie ein kleiner roter Blitz auf sie zugeschossen und blieb fröhlich kichernd knapp vor ihr stehen.

Remus stockte der Atem, als er den kleinen Jungen sah, der nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Er schätze ihn auf ungefähr zwei Jahre, mit feuerrotem Haar und was ihn am meisten erschreckte: Der Kleine hatte eine ungemeine Ähnlichkeit mit Teddy während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts.

„Na geht doch.", bemerkte die Frau, die augenscheinlich die Mutter des Jungen war, legte ihm eine Hand auf den Kopf und drehte sich vollends um, wobei sie dann auch Remus bemerkte.

„Oh hi", rief sie fröhlich, „Ich hab dich da gar nicht gesehen. Bist du ein Freund von James oder Albus?"

„James.", antwortete Remus mit heiserer Stimme ohne überhaupt darüber nachzudenken. Erst danach kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie wahrscheinlich Jas gemeint hatte.

„Ok, ich bin Victoire", fuhr sie unbeirrt fort und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen, „Victoire Lupin. Und du?"

Remus spürte, wie er in hysterisches Lachen auszubrechen drohte, als sie ihren Namen sagte. Victoire Lupin? Remus wurde wahnsinnig, da war er sich jetzt absolut sicher. Diese ganze Situation, diese Geschichte war einfach unmöglich! Nichts machte einen Sinn, es musste ein Scherz sein. Ein grausamer, schrecklicher Scherz. Oder er hatte tatsächlich den Verstand verloren. So einfach war das.

Victoire blickte ihn erwartungsvoll an, auch der Junge, der sich jetzt mit Schnuller im Mund an ihr Bein klammerte und ihn aus großen, kindlichen Augen an sah, doch Remus konnte nichts sagen, konnte und wollte sich nicht bewegen.

Dann plötzlich spürte er wie jemand ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte und Harrisons tiefe Stimme sagte: „Victoire, was für eine freudige Überraschung."

„Onkel Harry! Ich dachte nicht, dass du schon wieder da wärst.", und mit einem letzten neugierigen Blick in Remus' Richtung ging sie an ihm vorbei und umarmte Harrison so gut es ihr enormer Bauch zuließ.

„Kleine Planänderung.", war Harrisons wage Antwort, „Aber was treibt dich hierher?"

„Ich habe vorhin eine ziemlich eigenartige Nachricht bekommen, dass Teddy heute hier bleiben würde und ich mir keine Sorgen machen soll. Natürlich hat das das genaue Gegenteil bewirkt.", erwiderte Victoire stirnrunzelnd, „Neuerdings traut man mir ja nichts mehr zu, dem schwangeren kleinen Frauchen. Sagt ihr nicht, sonst macht sie sich bloß Sorgen. Findet ihr einen Babysitter für ihren Sohn, damit sie nicht so gestresst wird. Ehrlich mal, ich bin doch nicht krank!"

„Natürlich nicht.", schmunzelte Harrison, „Also hast du kurzerhand beschlossen mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen."

„Diese Nachricht schrie ja praktisch nach Schwierigkeiten und ich kenne meine Familie.", entgegnete Victoire knapp, wobei sie Remus erneut einen neugierigen und leicht misstrauischen Seitenblick zuwarf.

Harrison seufzte erneut schwer und meinte: „Vielleicht ist es wirklich gut, dass du da bist. Ich bin sicher, dass Teddy dich jetzt gut gebrauchen könnte."

„Stimmt etwas nicht? Geht es allen gut?", die Panik in ihrer Stimme war unüberhörbar.

„Es geht allen gut, mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist nur etwas passiert, dass… nun ja… unerwartet war."

Victoire überlegte nicht lange, sondern ergriff die Hand ihres Sohnes und ging Richtung Haus. Remus blieb mit Harrisons allein zurück. Niemand sprach, die stille war erdrückend und beruhigend zugleich.

„Der Kleine heißt wie ich.", sprach Remus den Gedanken aus, der ihm am meisten zu schaffen machte, „Wer nennt denn ein Kind nach jemandem wie mir?"

„Ein stolzer Sohn?", schlug Harrison leise vor.

„Stolz? Auf mich? Für mich kann man sich nur schämen!", antwortete Remus hitzig. Plötzlich spürte er Wut in sich aufsteigen. Wut über seine Situation, seine Krankheit, seine Zukunft, seinen Tod.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung begann Harrison beinahe träumerisch zu lächeln.

„Das habe ich schon mal von dir gehört. Vor gut 25 Jahren, als du mir erzählt hast, dass deine Frau schwanger war. Ich weiß noch, dass meine beste Freundin sagte, dass es Unsinn sei und kein Kind sich jemals für einen Vater wie dich schämen könnte."

„Dann wollte ich ihn also nicht? Teddy meine ich.", fragte Remus mit schwacher Stimme.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht, aber ich weiß, dass ich dich nie glücklicher gesehen habe, als an dem Tag, an dem Teddy geboren wurde."

„Ich werde sterben.", wisperte Remus und blickte zum ersten Mal auf. Hoffnungsvoll, flehend sah er in Harrison Augen. Bitte, dachte er, bitte sag, dass es nicht wahr ist. Bitte sag, dass ich das alles falsch verstanden habe.

„Ja.", kam Harrisons leise, mitleidige Antwort, „Es tut mir so leid, Remus. Mehr als ich dir jemals sagen kann."

Doch Remus hörte ihn kaum noch, er spürte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln brennen. Er würde sterben, genau wie seine Frau, von der er noch nicht einmal wusste, wer sie war. Aber sie musste ihn wirklich geliebt haben, um seiner selbst willen und ohne sich von seiner schrecklichen Krankheit abschrecken zu lassen. Die Tränen liefen ihm jetzt frei über Gesicht und normalerweise wäre es ihm peinlich gewesen, doch jetzt und hier war ihm all das egal. Es war nicht mehr wichtig, nichts war mehr wichtig. Er weinte um all das, was in seinem Leben schon schief gelaufen war und all das, was noch geschehen würde, um die schreckliche Ohnmacht, die er sein ganzes Leben lang gefühlt hatte. Jeden Monat verwandelte er sich und konnte nichts dagegen tun, er wurde in eine Schublade gepresst, seine Zukunft fremdbestimmt und auch dagegen konnte er nichts tun. Und jetzt? Jetzt erfuhr er, dass er auch das kleinste bisschen Glück, das er vielleicht eines Tages finden würde auch wieder verlieren musste. Und wieder konnte er nichts dagegen tun.

Irgendwo am Rande seines Bewusstseins nahm er war, dass Harrison ihn in den Arm genommen hatte und ihm beruhigend über den Rücken strich, doch das machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Er sollte nicht hier sein, in der Zukunft… Hier sein und sich von einem Mann trösten lassen, den er kaum kannte, der aber ihn kannte. Einen Mann, der ihm offensichtlich so viel bedeutet hatte, dass er ihm zum Paten seines Sohnes gemacht hatte. Einem Mann, der der Sohn seiner besten Freunde war. Ein Mann, der eigentlich noch überhaupt nicht geboren war.

Also weinte Remus. Weinte bis keine Tränen mehr in ihm waren. Weinte bis er vor Erschöpfung in sich zusammensackte und Harrison ihn auffangen musste. Weinte und weinte. Wie lange genau wusste er nicht. Er sah nichts, hörte nichts, dachte nichts. Nur die Verzweiflung und Ohnmacht, die ihn sein ganzes Leben lang begleitet hatten existierten noch. Sie und der Mann, der ihn noch immer festhielt.


	8. Beziehungen

Kapitel 8

Beziehungen

Solange Victoire Lupin sich erinnern konnte hatte ihre Familie immer eine immense Rolle in ihrem Leben gespielt. Als Kind war sie so gut wie nie alleine gewesen. Ihre Eltern, Großeltern, Geschwister, Onkel, Tanten, Cousins und Cousinen waren einfach immer überall gewesen. Und Teddy. Teddy war ziemlich genau zwei Jahre älter als sie und die beiden hatten viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Teddy brachte ihr bei auf Bäume zu klettern, buddelte sie im Sand ein, übte das Fliegen mit ihr und versuchte sie stundenlang dazu zu bringen auch vom Bock ins Wasser zu springen. Und dann kam Hogwarts. Plötzlich war Teddy nicht mehr ständig da, sondern nur alle paar Monate. Er schrieb ihr zwar am Anfang noch viel, doch Victoire wusste, dass ihre Zeit als beste Freunde vorbei war. Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben begriff sie, dass Teddy wirklich zwei Jahre älter war und sie bekam das Gefühl, dass er sie plötzlich für ein kleines Kind hielt. Teddy schrieb von seinen neuen Freunden, all den Dingen, die er lernte und den kleinen Steichen, die er mit den anderen machte. Und Victoire saß daheim mit ihren kleinen Geschwistern und zum ersten Mal fühlte sie sich auch inmitten ihrer riesigen Familie einsam.

Zwei lange, lange Jahre wartete sie bis sie dann endlich auch nach Hogwarts gehen durfte und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich nun endlich wieder näher kommen würden, doch während Teddy in Hufflepuff war, kam sie nach Ravenclaw. Und auch wenn sie jetzt wieder viel Zeit mit einander verbrachten, so hatten sie doch beide eigene Freunde. Ihre Grandma beruhigte die traurige Victoire und sagte: „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Schätzchen. In diesem Alter trennen euch noch Welten, aber das ändert sich wenn ihr beide etwas älter seid."

Und Grandma Weasley hatte tatsächlich Recht. In Victoires drittem Schuljahr verbrachten die beiden wieder mehr Zeit mit einander, vor allem an den Hogsmeadwochenenden. Victoires Freundinnen fingen dann aufgeregt an zu kichern und fragten, ob sie mit kommen dürften, wenn Victoire sich mit Teddy und seinen Freunden traf und obwohl Victoire dieses alberne Verhalten auf die Nerven ging, nahm sie ihre Freundinnen mit. Langsam aber sicher wurde es wieder so, wie es vorher war. Wenn Victoire sich über etwas ärgerte: erzählte sie es Teddy. Wenn sie etwas tolles erlebte: erzählte sie es Teddy. Und Teddy fragte Victoire wenn er Sorgen hatte oder mit einem Mädchen ausgehen wollte.

Victoire selbst hatte es immer schwer wenn es darum ging mit jemandem auszugehen. Ihre Familie war berühmt und einflussreich und wer wollte schon mit einem Mädchen ausgehen, dass nur einem ihrer vielen Onkel Bescheid sagen musste wenn man sich trennte und schon konnte dieser einem die Zeit nach Hogwarts zur Hölle machen. Nicht das Victoire so etwas tun würde, aber trotzdem fürchteten sich die Jungen vor dem Einfluss ihrer Familie. Dann gab es auch noch diejenigen, die im Grunde nur mit ihr ausgehen wollten WEIL ihre Familie berühmt war und die einfach nur für einen winzigen Moment im Rampenlicht stehen wollten. Natürlich hatte es auch ein paar wirklich nette Jungs gewesen, die wirklich an Victoire, an ihrer Person und nicht ihrem Namen interessiert waren und Teddy hatte immer an ihrer Seite gestanden, hatte sich ihre Beziehungsprobleme angehört und ihr mit Rat und Tat zur Seite gestanden.

Und eines Morgens veränderte sich dann alles. Victoire hatte gerade mit Bryan Marinus schlussgemacht, weil er sie tierisch nervte während sie lieber für ihre ZAGs gelernt hätte. Doch anstatt sie in Ruhe zu lassen verfolgte er sie regelrecht, schrieb ihr Briefe, machte ihr Geschenke und Victoire war verzweifelt. Sie dachte sogar für einen kleinen Moment daran wirklich ihren Onkel Harry um Hilfe zu bitten, der (da sprach Victoire aus Erfahrung) jeden mit einem Blick so einschüchtern konnte, dass er aufhörte zu atmen.

An jenem bedeutungsvollem Morgen war Victoire also gemeinsam mit ihren Freundinnen die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinabgestiegen und augenblicklich viel ihr eine riesige Traube von Schülern auf, die sich um die Südwand versammelt hatten.

„Was zum…", begann Victoire und erstarrte dann mitten in ihrer Frage, als sie sah worauf genau alle starrten. Irgendjemand (und Victoire hatte eine ziemlich genaue Idee wer) hatte Bryan Marinus, der nicht weiter als eine Unterhose trug, mit einem Dauerklebefluch an die Wand gehext und die Worte „notgeiler Stalker" in schreiend grüner Farbe auf seine Brust geschrieben. Bryans Freunde und einige Lehrer versuchten gerade ihn von der Wand zu holen, während der Rest des Schülerschaars lachend und ziemlich schadenfroh um ihn herumstand. Neben sich hörte Victoire dann ein altbekanntes sanftes Lachen und völlig perplex drehte sie sich um, um dann in Teddys vergnügt funkelnde Augen zu blicken.

„Das sollte ihm eine Lehre sein.", flüsterte er ihr so leise zu, dass niemand sonst ihn verstehen konnte und Victoire konnte nicht anders, als ihn anzustarren. In diesem Moment begriff Victoire, dass es für sie nur einen Jungen gab. Nur einen, bei dem sie sich sicher war, dass er sie um ihretwillen liebte.

Als Victoire jetzt neben ihrem Mann saß und ihm geistesabwesend über den Rücken strich war keine Spur zu sehen von dem sonst so selbstsicheren Teddy, der stets zu Albernheiten aufgelegt war. Nein, er wirkte so verletzlich, wie Victoire ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Natürlich war sie immer unendlich traurig gewesen, dass Teddy nie die Chance bekommen hatte seine Eltern zu treffen und auch sie selbst war immer neugierig gewesen, aber das hier… das war einfach alles nicht richtig. Victoire gar nicht erst bis ins Wohnzimmer gekommen, als sie mit Remus das Haus betrat. Schon im Flur war sie beinahe mit einem jungen Mann zusammengestoßen, bei dem sie das wage Gefühl hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen zu haben. Das gleiche Gefühl, dass sie auch bei James Freund draußen im Garten gehabt hatte. Bevor sie irgendetwas zu dem Unbekannten sagen konnte, hörte sie schon die Stimme ihrer Tante Ginny, die mit resignierter aber autoritärer Stimme rief: „Sirius nicht. Lass Harry nach ihm sehen."

Als Victoire den Namen „Sirius" hörte, begannen in ihrem Kopf sämtliche Alarmglocken zu schrillen und von da an, war alles irgendwie bergab gegangen. Jetzt saß sie einfach nur völlig geschockt da und versuchte irgendwie für ihren Mann da zu sein, obwohl sie wusste, dass es nichts gab, was ihm in diesem Moment helfen konnte. Niemand sprach und Victoire fand das alles mehr als verwirrend. Wie sollte sie die Zeitreisenden ansprechen? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach Lily, James oder Remus sagen? Für sie waren all diese Leute jemand komplett anderes. Und Peter Pettigrew? Nach all den Dingen, die er dieser Familie angetan hatte, wie konnten da alle so ruhig sein? Er hatte Lily und James verraten, dafür gesorgt, dass Sirius den Rest seines Lebens im Gefängnis und auf der Flucht verbrachte, hatte Remus glauben lassen, dass einer seiner Freunde für die Tode der Menschen verantwortlich war, die ihm am meisten bedeuteten. Er hatte ihren Onkel Harry zu einer schrecklichen Kindheit verdammt und niemand tat etwas. Als sie ihn sah und begriff wer er war, da hatte sie sich auf ihn stürzen, auf ihn einschlagen wollen, aber alle anderen schienen seine Gegenwart stillschweigend hinzunehmen. Sie musste hier raus, weg von all diesen Leuten, die sich anschwiegen und anstarrten. James und Lily sahen völlig geschockt und verstört aus, Sirius saß stumm in der Ecke und wusste anscheinend nichts mit sich anzufangen und was Pettigrew tat wusste sie nicht, da sie sich weigerte auch nur in seine Richtung zu sehen.

„Teddy?", murmelte sie ihm leise ins Ohr, „Teddy, Schatz?"

Mit einer kleinen Verspätung und ziemlich glasigen Augen wandte sich Teddy ihr endlich zu und als sie seinen verklärten Blick sah, fragte sie sich wage wie viel Feuerwhiskey er wohl getrunken hatte und ob er überhaupt schon was gegessen hatte.

„Komm schon.", sagte sie behutsam und stand auf um ihn mit sich zu ziehen, „Ich kann hier nicht mehr sitzen. Ich muss irgendwas tun. Komm, ich mach uns allen was zu essen." Normalerweise hätte Teddy, der sie oft spöttisch daran erinnerte wie ähnlich sie ihrer Grandma Weasley war, über diese Bemerkung gelächelt, aber heute reagierte er kaum. Niemand schenkte ihnen großartig Beachtung, als die beiden aufstanden und den Raum verließen, nur Klein-Remus blickte seinen Eltern kurz nach, bevor er sich wieder daran machte in der hintersten Ecke leise mit seiner Tante Lily zu spielen. Verwirrte schüttelte Victoire den Kopf und fragte sich erneut, wie sie alle ansprechen oder auch nur gedanklich nennen sollte. Vielleicht, dachte sie amüsiert, sollte sie es so machen wie ihr Sohn und einfach alle mit Tante und Onkel betiteln.

In der Küche angekommen, ließ Teddy sich auf einen der Stühle fallen, während Victoire erst einmal die Whiskeyflasche wegstellte und die Schränke nach etwas essbarem durchsuchte. Beinahe mechanisch machte sie sich schweigend an die Arbeit.

„Denkst du es geht ihm gut?", fragte Teddy nach einer halben Ewigkeit in die Stille hinein. Vor Schreck ließ Victoire fast die Schüssel fallen, die sie gerade hielt und blickte mitleidig in die Richtung ihres Mannes.

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete sie flüsternd und stellte die Schüssel endlich ab.

„Was… was machen wir denn jetzt?", fragte Teddy sie mit tränenerstickter Stimme und Victoire sah, dass er angefangen hatte zu zittern. So schnell sie konnte lief sie zu ihm hinüber, kuschelte sich an ihn und hielt ihn fest, während Teddy zum ersten Mal seit sie ihn kannte seinen Tränen freien Lauf ließ.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Lily hatte damit gerechnet, dass die Zeitreisenden jetzt Fragen über Fragen stellen würden, doch Remus Davonrennen schien all dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben zu haben. Es war, als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben, als die Zeitreisenden begriffen hatten, dass ihr Freund in der Zukunft nicht mehr am Leben war und wage fragte Lily sich, was geschehen würden, wenn sie erfuhren, dass keiner von ihnen mehr am Leben war und was zu ihren Toden geführt hatte.

Sie war fast dankbar gewesen, als die ziemlich besorgte Victoire mit Klein-Remus im Schlepptau aufgetaucht war, denn während die sich um Teddy kümmerte konnte Lily sich mit ihrem kleinen Neffen ablenken, der zwar eigentlich noch viel zu klein war, aber trotzdem zu spüren schien, dass irgendwas mit den Erwachsenen um ihn herum nicht stimmte. Lily fragte sich stirnrunzelnd wie die anderen es nur aushielten nicht zu tun! Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass Al sich die Schläfen massierte als habe er Kopfschmerzen und James hatte die Augen geschlossen und sie war ziemlich sicher, dass er kurz davor stand einzuschlafen. Wie ihr Bruder es fertig brachte in einer solchen Situation schläfrig zu werden, war ihr ein absolutes Rätsel.

Rose sah permanent nervös zur Tür, als würde sie erwarten gleich den nächsten Schock zu erleben und jedes Mal wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte blickte Hugo sehnsüchtig zum Bücherregal hinüber, traute sich jedoch anscheinend nicht ein Buch hervorzuholen, weil er es für unhöflich hielt. Wobei Lily ihm still zustimmen musste. Wahrscheinlich war es nicht besonders taktvoll jetzt zu lesen. Und Scorpius? Sie lächelte ihm liebevoll zu, als sie sah, dass er seinen Platz am Fenster verlassen hatte und sich neben ihr nieder ließ. Manchmal fragte sich Lily wirklich, wie sie es überhaupt geschafft hatten ein Paar zu werden und zu bleiben. Abgesehen davon, dass ihre Väter und Häuser sich hassten, hatte es auch noch einen großen Artikel in der Hexenwoche gegeben, als bekannt wurde, dass Lily Potter, die Tochter des Ministers mit dem Sohn eines Todessers zusammen war. Lily selbst hatte große Angst davor gehabt, was ihre Familie sagen würde, doch vor allem ihr Vater hatte ganz anders reagiert, als sie erwartet hatte und nur gesagt, dass er ihn kennenlernen wolle und wenn sie ihn mögen würde und er sie gut behandelte, dann hatte er nichts gegen ihn einzuwenden.

Alles in allem waren es weder ihre noch seine Familie gewesen, die etwas gegen ihre Beziehung hatten, sondern die Öffentlichkeit, die es für einen riesen Skandal hielt. Als die Schmutzkampanie gegen Scorpius und seine Familie überhandnahm, hatte ihr Vater der ganzen Sache einen riesigen Dämpfer verpasst, indem er sich mit Draco Malfoy in der Öffentlichkeit zeigte und Scorpius' Eltern zu seinem Geburtstag einlud.

„Hey.", hörte Lily dann plötzlich die Stimme ihres Vaters und drehte sich genau wie alle anderen auch sofort zur Tür. Ihr Dad stand hatte eine Hand auf Remus' Schulter gelegt, der blass und völlig erschöpft aussah und blickte suchend durch den Raum. „Wo ist Teddy?", fragte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Küche.", antwortete Rose prompt, „Hilft Victoire beim Essen machen." Ihr Dad nickte dann knapp und verließ gemeinsam mit Remus wieder den Raum.

„Oh je.", flüsterte Scorpius ihr leise zu, „Die haben wohl einiges zu besprechen."


	9. Vater&Sohn

Kapitel 9

Vater & Sohn

Als Teddy ein kleiner Junge war gab es viele Leute, die ihm erzählten wie Leid es ihnen tat, dass er seine Eltern nie kennengelernt hatte und wenn er ehrlich war hatte er damals nie verstanden wieso. Sicher, er hatte all die Geschichten über seine Eltern gehört während er aufwuchs, über ihre Schulzeit, ihre Zeit im Orden und wie sehr sie ihn und einander geliebt hatten, doch irgendwie hatte er damals nie verstanden wieso in alle so bemitleideten. Wenn er hungrig war oder sich wehtat, dann hatte er seine Großmutter, die ihm etwas zu Essen machte und sich um seine kleinen Wunden kümmerte. Wenn er nachts nicht schlafen konnte, weil er etwas Schlechtes geträumt hatte oder es gewitterte, dann krabbelte er schnell zu Harry und Ginny unter die Bettdecke. Wenn er gerne ein Eis oder etwas zum spielen wollte, dann musste er nur große, traurige Augen machen und Onkel Ron würde mit ihm in seinen Laden gehen, wo er sich etwas aussuchen durfte.

Remus Lupin und Nymphadora Tonks waren für ihn immer eher Sagengestallten gewesen über die man alles gelesen hatte, aber nie wirklich erreichen konnte und auch ihrem Schicksal gegenüber war Teddy immer eher neutral gewesen, als wären sie Figuren in einem Roman, dessen Ausgang man nicht ändern konnte, weil jemand anders ihn bestimmt hatte.

Erst als Teddy die Verzweiflung und Angst im Gesicht des Jungen sah, der einmal sein Vater werden würde, wurde aus Remus John Lupin ein echter Mensch. Keine fiktive Gestalt, keine Gute-Nacht-Geschichte, sondern eine Person mit Wünschen, Träumen, Ängsten und einer schrecklichen Zukunft, die unabwendbar wie eine schwarze Wolke über ihm schwebte. Und als Remus erkannte, wer Teddy wirklich war, was das für sein eigenes Leben bedeutete und wegrannte, da spürte Teddy zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die volle Tragweite seines Verlustes. Da spürte er zum ersten Mal die schreckliche Ohnmacht und Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dem Schicksal, dass ihn dazu verdammt hatte seine eigenen Eltern nur aus Geschichten zu kennen.

Er konnte noch immer nicht glauben was dieser Tag ihm gebracht hatte, heute Morgen war noch alles in Ordnung gewesen und nun saß er in der Küche seines Paten, seine Frau auf dem Schoß und hatte sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals verborgen. Ein leises, jedoch bestimmtes Klopfen unterbrach Teddys düstere Gedanken und geistesabwesend nahm er wahr, wie Victoire aufstand und ihre Kleidung ordnete bevor sie laut „Herein" sagte.

Teddy blickte kaum auf, als die Tür sich öffnete, geistesabwesend fuhr er sich mit seinem Ärmel über die Augen um die Spuren seines Zusammenbruches verschwinden zu lassen, doch er war sich sicher, dass das völlig nutzlos war.

„Teddy?", hörte er Harrys vorsichtige Stimme und sah auf. Sein Pate stand nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt und blickte ihn forschend an. Harry war immer der einzige Mensch in Teddys Leben gewesen, der wirklich verstehen konnte wie er sich fühlte und Teddy war jeden Tag dankbar dafür, dass seine Eltern Harry vor ihrem Tod zu seinem Paten bestimmt hatten. Niemand sonst hätte all die unterschiedlichen Gefühle, die Teddy seinen Eltern gegenüber empfand je besser verstehen können, als jemand, der selbst ohne Eltern aufgewachsen war.

„Teddy?", fragte Harry erneut und beugte sich nun zu ihm herunter. Teddy wurde bewusst, dass er wohl einige Momente lang nur blicklos vor sich hin gestarrt haben musste.

„Mh?", stieß er fragend hervor. Zu einer besseren Antwort war er momentan nicht fähig.

„Remus würde gerne mit dir reden, wenn es geht.", antwortete Harry leise und als Teddy nun aufsah bemerkte er zum ersten Mal die leichenblasse Gestalt seines Teenager-Vaters, der unruhig in der Tür stand und Teddy aus erschreckt und doch leicht hoffnungsvollen Augen ansah. Geistesabwesend fragte Teddy sich, ob er genauso verstört und fertig aussah.

„Mh.", antwortete er nur erneut, setzte sich aufrecht hin und versuchte seiner Stimme einen festen und selbstsicheren Klang zu verleihen, als er sagte: „Es geht mir gut. Wir können uns gerne unterhalten."

Harry sah ihn zweifelnd an und Teddy musste sich eingestehen, dass der Ausdruck „gut" vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben gewesen war.

„Es geht schon.", murmelte er deshalb halblaut und blickte Harry fest in die Augen. Er würde das schon hinkriegen, er würde es schaffen. Schließlich war er kein kleiner verängstigter Junge mehr, sondern ein Auror von 24 Jahren, der in kürze zum zweiten Mal Vater werden würde.

Harry nickte nur knapp und sah ihn verständnisvoll an, bevor er sich wieder erhob, Remus kurz ermutigend zunickte und dann den Raum verließ. Teddy wandte seinen Blick nun Victoire zu, die unschlüssig in der Tür stand und ihren Blick zwischen Remus und Teddy hin und her wandern ließ.

„Ist schon okay.", versicherte er ihr und lächelte ihr etwas gequält zu, „Vielleicht solltest du nach dem Kleinen sehen und aufpassen, dass seine Tante Lily ihm nicht so viel Zucker gibt, dass er die ganze Woche nicht schlafen wird."

Victoire sah ihn an, küsste ihn kurz auf seine Stirn und verließ dann so schnell ihr Zustand es zu ließ den Raum. Als die Tür mit einem leisen „Klick" ins Schloss viel, machte sich eine drückende Stille in der Küche breit.

Teddy wusste nicht was er erwartet hatte oder erwarten sollte, doch ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, dass Remus als erster sprechen würde. Schließlich war er sein Vater und nicht umgekehrt, doch als noch weite Augenblicke in Stille vergingen machte Teddy sich bewusst, dass der verschreckte 18 jährige Junge vor ihm nicht sein Vater war, sondern lediglich das: Ein verschreckter 18 jähriger Junge. Sicher, dieser Junge würde eines Tages heranwachsen zu einem der bekanntesten Widerstandskämpfer gegen Voldemort, würde einmal Lehrer in Hogwarts sein, nach Dumbledores Tod gemeinsam mit Kingsley den Orden aufrecht erhalten, Nymphadora Tonks heiraten und Teddys Vater werden, aber noch… noch war er all das nicht und Teddy musste sich angestrengt daran erinnern, dass er hier der ältere, der erwachsene und der Vater war.

„Setz dich doch.", brachte er deshalb gepresst hervor und blickte das erste Mal seit sie alleine waren wieder in Remus' Gesicht.

Vorsichtig, als würde er über Eierschalen laufen, kam Remus auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben Teddy auf einem Stuhl nieder.

„Was sagt man in diesem Moment?", überlegte Teddy laut und erst als die Worte raus waren, fiel ihm überhaupt auf, dass er laut gedacht hatte.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht.", antwortete Remus mit brüchiger Stimme. In diesem Moment kam Teddy die ganze Situation so absurd vor, dass er ein Lachen kaum zurückhalten konnte.

„Was ist so witzig?", fragte Remus irritiert.

„Nichts.", lachte Teddy, „Alles.", fuhr er dann fort. „Ich meine: Ernsthaft, wie wahrscheinlich ist das alles, mh?" fragte er mit einem Anflug von Hysterie in der Stimme.

„Wie wahrscheinlich ist es, dass wir überhaupt in die Vergangenheit geraten? Und dann auch noch in euer letztes Schuljahr, wo man zufällig einen neuen Lehrer braucht? Und dann gelangen wir wieder zurück und dann was? Dann macht ihr auch eine Zeitreise und landet hier? An all den Zeiten und Orten an denen ihr hättet landen können, warum gerade hier und jetzt? Und jetzt sitzen wir hier wie zwei Idioten und alles ist irgendwie absurd und verrückt und verkehrt und…" , Teddy brach ab, er wusste nichts mehr zu sagen. Sein kleiner Ausbruch hatte ihn allerdings von einer Menge Anspannung befreit. Unsicher wandte er seinen Blick wieder Remus zu und stellte überrascht fest, dass auch er sich vor unterdrücktem Lachen schüttelte.

„Du hast recht.", grinste er, „Das ist alles ziemlich verrückt, ich meine, dass hättest du sehen sollen, wir sind wie einen Haufen Kleinkinder auf dem Boden rumgekrabbelt und haben uns gegenseitig gerufen, ohne einander überhaupt hören zu können. Ich bin mit irgendjemandem zusammengestoßen, der die ganze Zeit gemurmelt hat: Ich bring ihn um, dieses Mal bring ich ihn um."

„Wer immer es war hat wahrscheinlich James gemeint.", lachte Teddy.

„Oh ja", stimmte Remus zu, „egal welchen."

Doch so schnell der gemeinsame Lachanfall gekommen war, so schnell war er auch wieder vorbei und plötzlich ernüchtert sagte Remus: „Ich werde sterben. Wenn du noch kein Jahr alt bist."

„Ja.", bestätigte Teddy ruhig, obwohl er sich alles andere als ruhig fühlte.

„Ich… ich kann mir das überhaupt nicht vorstellen.", flüsterte Remus leise und starrte dabei auf seine Hände, „ Ich meine, ich weiß, dass die Möglichkeit besteht, dass ich bald sterben werde. Der Krieg wird schlimmer, ich habe die Schule verlassen und wir werden uns wahrscheinlich Dumbledore anschließen, aber… Ich werde wirklich sterben."

„Noch nicht.", antwortete Teddy mit dumpfer Stimme, „Noch lange nicht. Du weißt, dass dir nichts passiert, solange Harry nicht alt genug ist um mein Pate zu werden. Und er ist noch nicht einmal geboren. Ich weiß, dass ist kein großer Trost, aber viele andere wissen das nicht. Die meisten Leute in deiner Zeit fragen sich jeden Tag ob das ihr letzter ist… fragen sich, ob ihre Familien sicher sind und den nächsten Tag erleben werden. Ich weiß, dass hört sich schrecklich an und ich kann mir überhaupt nicht vorstellen, was du gerade durchmachst, aber… du hast etwas, was alle anderen nicht haben: Zeit. Zeit und das wissen, dass dein Sohn diesen schrecklichen Krieg überleben wird um erwachsen zu werden."

„Mein Sohn.", flüsterte Remus leise und sah Teddy aus großen Augen an, „Mein Sohn. Wie eigenartig, wie seltsam das klingt." Dann wurden seine Augen noch größer und er starrte auf den Hochstuhl wenige Meter von sich entfernt.

„Merlin, du hast selbst einen Sohn, ich… ich bin 18 Jahre alt und Großvater!"

Verdattert starrte Teddy ihn an. „Auf diesen Gedanken bin ich noch überhaupt nicht gekommen.", antwortete er und musste fast schon wieder lachen, „Denk darüber nach, du hast einen zweijährigen Enkel, was müssen James und Lily jetzt denken? Ihre Enkelin hat ihren Freund dabei!"

Auch Remus hatte das Gefühl schon wieder über die Absurdität der Situation lachen zu müssen. „James tickt bestimmt gerade aus, ich meine… dann auch noch ein Malfoy!"

Darüber mussten beide leise lachen, doch danach fiel ihnen nichts mehr ein. Ein paar Momente aßen sie in Stille, doch dieses Mal war es keine unangenehme, drückende Stille, sondern sie hatte schon fast etwas Beruhigendes an sich.

Teddy fiel auf, dass Remus neben ihm den gleichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, wie sein zweijähriger Namensvetter wenn er irgendetwas fragen wollte und sich nicht traute. Bei dem Gedanken lächelte Teddy fast liebevoll und fragte: „Was brennt dir auf der Seele?"

Verunsichert blickte ihn Remus aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an. „Woher hast du gewusst, dass ich dich unbedingt was fragen wollte?"

Teddy konnte der Versuchung nicht widerstehen und antwortete mit todernster Stimme: „Du siehst aus wie mein Sohn kurz bevor ich seine Windeln wechseln muss."

Alle Farbe wich aus Remus' Gesicht, bevor nur Augenblicke später knallrot anlief. Dann konnte Teddy ein Grinse nicht mehr unterdrücken und Remus fauchte: „Das ist nicht komisch!"

„Oh, ich finde schon.", antwortete Teddy fröhlich und fragte sich seit wann er sich so sehr an diese absurde Situation gewöhnt hatte, dass er sogar schon doofe Witze machen konnte. Sein Leben in dieser riesigen verrückten Familie schien ihn wirklich abgehärtet zu haben. „Also, was wolltest du Fragen? Trau dich ruhig, es gibt nichts, was ich nicht beantworten werde."

„Warst du… Ist… Geht es dir… Ich meine… Ging es dir gut? Als Kind?", fragte Remus unsicher und starrte wieder auf seine Hände.

Sofort verschwand jede Spur eines Lächelns aus Teddys Gesicht. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen wie viel es Remus gekostet haben musste diese Frage zu stellen.

„Ja.", antwortete er ernst und sah wie ein immenses Gewicht von Remus abzufallen schien, „ich war ein sehr glückliches Kind und bin es eigentlich noch. In all den Jahren war ich nie einsam oder allein, ich habe ein große, furchtbar nervige Familie, die sich in alles einmischt und drei kleine Geschwister. Harry und Ginny haben nie einen Unterschied zwischen uns allen gemacht und ich…", nervös brach Teddy ab, sah Remus unsicher an, der ihn interessiert beobachtete und fuhr dann erst fort: „Ich würde dir gerne danken. Ich weiß, dass das alles noch nicht passiert ist, aber: Danke. Danke dafür, dass ich am Leben bin. Danke für meinen Paten. Danke für all die Dinge, die du und Mum getan haben um mir ein friedliches Leben zu ermöglichen und… Danke, einfach für alles."

Teddy holte tief Luft. Er hatte all das schon seit Jahren sagen wollen und es fühlte sich unglaublich gut an es endlich getan zu haben. Remus starrte ihn nur und Teddy war sich sicher, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, was er darauf antworten sollte. Dann stahl sich ein schüchternes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht und er sagte leichthin: „Gern geschehen."


	10. James, Sirius, James Sirius

Kapitel 10

James, Sirius, James Sirius

James Harry Potter war in seinem kurzen Leben schon vieles gewesen: Der Sohn, der Freund, der Quidditchheld, der Unruhestifter, der Arrogante, der Kindische und noch vieles, vieles mehr, aber niemals war er der Feige gewesen. Niemals. Jedenfalls bis jetzt.

James konnte nicht sagen, wann er sich das letzte Mal so hilflos vorgekommen war, während seiner Jahre in Hogwarts? Niemals. In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte er das Gefühl gehabt die ganze Welt beherrschen zu können, wenn er es nur wollte. Die Schule hatte ihm zu Füßen gelegen, er hatte die beste Freundin, die treusten Freunde und sogar die Lehrer liebten ihn, obwohl er nichts als Unsinn im Kopf hatte. Sie alle hatten die Schule verlassen in der Annahme, dass es nun für immer so weiter gehen würde, aber sehr schnell hatten sie begriffen, dass das Leben außerhalb von Hogwarts niemandem zu Füßen liegen würde, auch den berüchtigten Rumtreibern nicht.

Und wie hatte es so weit kommen können, dass er, der berühmte James Potter, in einem fremden Wohnzimmer saß, sich wie ein Ertrinkender an die Hand seiner Verlobten klammerte und nichts tat? Wann war er zu feige, zu hilflos und zu müde geworden um die Antworten zu suchen, die er so dringend brauchte?

Vor über zehn Minuten waren Victoire und Harrison wieder ins Wohnzimmer gekommen und noch immer sprach niemand, jeder schien Angst zu haben die Stille zu durchbrechen und damit den Bann zu lösen, der auf allen im Raum lag. Unruhig fragte sich James wie es Remus wohl ergehen mochte. Saß er im Raum nebenan und sprach mit seinem Sohn? Seinem Sohn, wie seltsam diese Worte doch klangen. Aber wenn Remus mit seinem Sohn sprach, warum saß er, James, dann tatenlos herum und tat überhaupt nichts, während sein eigener Sohn nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt saß und Löcher in die Luft starrte?

Beinahe schuldbewusst musterte James den Mann, der erst vor kurzem verkündet hatte sein Sohn zu sein. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Auf Remus warten? Wie zu sich selbst schüttelte er dann den Kopf. Er war kein kleiner, verschreckter Junge, der sich vor Professor Harrison fürchten musste. Dem Gesetz nach war er erwachsen, er war verlobt und außerdem war er ein verdammter Gryffindor und die fürchteten sich nicht vor ihren eigenen Kindern, egal ob sie nun vier oder 40 waren!

Ruckartig stand James auf, so dass alle andere im Raum überrascht zusammen zuckten. Die Stille war so allgegenwärtig, dass eine einfache Bewegung wie ein Peitschenschlag durch den Raum schallte. Doch James ließ sich von den nervösen Gesichtern der anderen nicht abschrecken, sondern ging mit geregtem Kinn auf Harrison, Harry, wie auch immer zu und sagte: „Ich denke wir müssen uns unterhalten." Der feste und selbstsichere Klang seiner Stimme ließ ihn sogar selbst überrascht inne halten, doch das hielt ihn nicht davon ab Harrison herausfordernd anzustarren, der den Kopf gehoben hatte und James forschend anblickte.

Lange Zeit antwortete Harrison nicht und James fragte sich schon etwas unbehaglich, ob es vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen war ihn so forsch anzusprechen, denn eigentlich wusste er ja nichts über Harrison. Was wenn er diese Art von Verhalten überhaupt nicht leiden konnte? Seit er in der Zukunft war hatte James nicht viel mehr erfahren, als dass Harrison fraglos das unangefochtene Oberhaupt dieser Familie war. Die Art und Weise wie sehr sie alle auf den Rat ihres Vaters und Onkels bauten, hatte ihm gezeigt, dass Harrison definitiv niemand war mit dem man es sich verscherzen wollte, aber James war das relativ egal. Immerhin sollte dieser Mann, der mit einer tiefen Sorgenfalte auf der Stirn vor ihm saß ja sein Sohn sein und nicht umgekehrt. Im Gegensatz zu Jas, Al und Lilu brauchte er keine Angst haben Hausarrest oder ähnliches zu kriegen.

´Na los,` dachte er schnippisch, ´sag was blödes. Dann kriegst du bis an dein Lebensende Stubenarrest.`

Es kam James wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bevor Harrison endlich antwortete: „In Ordnung. Lass uns in mein Büro gehen."

Wortlos stand er auf, schüttelte kurz den Kopf, als seine Frau ihn fragend anblickte und hielt die Tür für James und Lily auf, die ihnen wie selbstverständlich gefolgt war. James lächelte ihr kurz ermutigend zu, als sie sein Hand nahm und die beiden Harrison gemeinsam in eine Treppe hinauf in einen gemütlich wirkenden Raum folgten, der von Bücherregalen und Aktenordnern gesäumt war und neben einer Sitzecke vor allem von einem riesigen Schreibtisch beherrscht wurde.

„Großer Schreibtisch.", sagte James und kam sich augenblicklich wie ein riesiger Idiot vor. Von all den Dingen, die er hätte sagen oder fragen können, sprach er unbedingt über einen Schreibtisch?

Harrison wandte sich irritiert um und sah den besagten Tisch einen Moment lang an, als wäre er ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen, dann nickte er nur und deutete auf das Sofa.

James blickte Lily fragend an, die genauso unsicher aussah, wie er sich fühlte, bevor sie sich beide auf das freie Sofa setzten und Harrison ihnen gegenüber auf einem Sessel Platz nahm.

„Also?", fragte er ruhig, „Was wollt ihr wissen?"

„Alles.", antwortete Lily prompt und kam damit James zuvor, der es noch nicht einmal geschafft hatte seinen Mund zu öffnen.

„Alles?", hakte Harrison nach und ein eigenartiger Gesichtsausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht, den James nicht zuordnen konnte, „Es gibt Dinge, die man lieber ruhen lassen sollte."

„Was ist denn so falsch an der Wahrheit?", fragte James brüsk und blickte Harrison herausfordernd an.

Harrison seufzte nur und schüttelte wie zu sich selbst den Kopf. „Vielleicht solltet ihr lieber einzelne Fragen stellen, die ich auch beantworten kann. Dann sehen wir weiter."

„Wieso waren Sie bei uns in der Vergangenheit und wieso haben sie ihre Frau und Teddy mitgebracht?", fragte Lily erneut bevor James überhaupt reagieren konnte.

„Nun, das war sicherlich keine Absicht. Teddy und ich haben Ginny vom Zug abgeholt, als es plötzlich einen riesen Knall gab und wir in Hogsmead waren, 20 Jahre in der Vergangenheit.", antwortete Harrison, „Bis heute wissen wir nicht woran es lag, die Mysterienabteilung hat sich lange mit der Frage beschäftigt, vor allem da sie verstärkt in dem Bereich forschen, aber wir sind noch immer ahnungslos."

Geistesabwesend nickte James, bis ihm die Bedeutung von Harrisons Worten erst richtig bewusst wurde. „Vom Zug? Sie haben Ginny vom Zug abgeholt?", fragte er und starrte Harrison aus großen, ungläubigen Augen an, „Wie alt waren sie beiden?"

Ein humorloses Lachen entschlüpfte Harrison, bevor er sagte: „Ich war noch 18, Ginny 17. Wir hatten beide wenige Wochen danach Geburtstag."

James hörte wie Lily scharf die Luft durch die Zähne einsog. 17 und 18? Mia war so alt gewesen wie er, Harrison kaum älter. Wie hatten die beiden für so viel älter durchgehen können? Wieso war es niemandem aufgefallen? Und was musste alles passiert sein um einen 18 Jährigen zu einem Lehrer zu machen, wie Harrison einer gewesen war? Der von Lehrern und Schülern gleichermaßen gefürchtet wie bewundert wurde und den viele für paranoid gehalten hatten?

James wollte genau diese Fragen stellen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Solche Dinge fragte man nicht seinen Lehrer, selbst dann nicht wenn dieser in Wirklichkeit sein eigener Sohn war und wenn James ehrlich war, dann wusste er überhaupt nicht wie er diese Fragen hätte stellen sollen. Wollte er hören, dass Harrison wahrscheinlich in der Mitte eines schrecklichen Krieges geboren war? Wollte er das alles wirklich wissen? Wenn Remus tot war… wer noch? Wie viele Menschen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten hatte Harrison schon sterben sehen, bevor er überhaupt so alt gewesen war wie James jetzt.

Wortlos und wie erstarrt blickte er Harrison an, unfähig ihn anders zu nennen. Er wusste, dass Harrison in Wirklichkeit Harry hieß, aber er konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen ihn auch nur in Gedanken so zu nennen, denn dann würde all das real werden. Die Zukunft, Remus' Tod, all die Dinge, die er vermutete… nein, lieber dachte er von dem Mann ihm gegenüber weiter als Harrison, sein Lehrer und nichts weiter. Ob es Lily dabei genauso ging wusste er nicht, und er wagte es nicht sie anzublicken.

Harrison schien James' Schweigen so zu deuten, dass weder er noch Lily weiter fragen würden, also fuhr er von sich aus fort zu sprechen: „Dafür haben wir eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon, wie wir wieder nach Hause gelangt sind. Der Todesfluch hätte mich natürlich eigentlich töten sollen, aber das hätte bedeutet, dass ich noch vor meiner Geburt gestorben wäre, also meine Existenz vor meiner eigentlichen Existenz ausgelöscht wurde. Es ist ein Paradoxon, ein Verstoß gegen nicht nur magische, sondern auch kosmische Gesetzte. Dadurch wurde ich an meinen natürlichen Bestimmungsort zurück geschickt und da ich Ginny und Teddy zu dem Zeitpunkt festhielt wurden sie ebenfalls zurück geschickt."

„Hast… Haben Sie in ihrer Zeit bei uns irgendwas verändert?", fragte Lily leise und stutze dabei anscheinend genau wie James über die Anreden, die sie Harrison gegenüber verwenden sollte.

„Jedenfalls nicht, dass wir es wissen. Wir haben uns große Mühe gegeben nichts zu verändern, sicher sein können wir natürlich nicht, aber normalerweise können Veränderungen nur bewusst herbei geführt werden von demjenigen, der in die Vergangenheit reist."

„Wieso?", fragte James irritiert, „Jemand könnte doch einfach etwas aufgeschnappt haben und dann alles daraufhin verändern."

„Nein.", antwortete Harrison bestimmt, „Die Zukunft ist dazu da aus der Vergangenheit zu lernen, nicht umgekehrt. Man kann keinen Nutzen aus dem Wissen ziehen, dass man nach seiner Zeit erlangt hat."

James starrte Harrison nervös an. Er hatte keine Ahnung was der Mann ihm damit sagen wollte. Wieso konnte er kein Wissen über die Zukunft erlangen? Das hatte er doch bereits? Dann hörte er wie Lily neben ihm scharf die Luft einzog.

„Soll das bedeuten, dass wie alles wieder vergessen werden, bis es an der Zeit ist es zu wissen?", rief sie offensichtlich entsetzte, doch James konnte nicht umhin den kleinen Unterton von Hoffnung in ihrer Stimme zu bemerken. Vielleicht war es wirklich nicht das schlechteste die Erinnerungen an diesen Ausflug in die Zukunft zu verlieren.

Harrison nickte nur bedächtig und sagte: „Es ist möglich, dass eine Art Déjà-vu zurückbleibt, ein positives Gefühl vielleicht. Wenn ihr etwas seht oder hört, dann denkt ihr vielleicht, dass es sich richtig anhört und tut es als Intuition ab, aber mehr wird euch aus der Zukunft nicht bleiben."

Diese Antwort musste James erst mal verdauen, doch dann hob er den Kopf und sagte: „Wenn wir ohnehin alles vergessen, dann können Sie uns auch alles sagen."

„Das könnte ich, ja.", bestätigte Harrison langsam und sah James dann fest in die Augen, „Aber das werde ich nicht, denn es gibt Dinge, die ihr sicher nicht wissen wollt, nicht einmal für kurze Zeit. Und es gibt Dinge, die ich nicht erzählen will."

Bei diesen Worten gefror James das Blut in den Adern und unwillkürlich griff er nach Lilys Hand und drückte sie fest. Er sah plötzlich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt.

Die Rollen bei den Rumtreibern waren von Anfang an klar verteilt gewesen, auch wenn viele der Außenstehenden es sie nicht begriffen hatten und sie auch innerhalb der Gruppe nie ausgesprochen wurden, so gab es sie doch immer: Eine klare Rollenverteilung.

James war immer der mit den Ideen, er hatte die richtigen Einfälle und eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon wie man sie umsetzten konnte.

Sirius war immer der Ansporn gewesen, James mochte vielleicht die meisten Ideen haben, aber Sirius besaß immer die nötige Begeisterung und Rücksichtslosigkeit um sie auch durchzusetzen.

Remus war immer sein genaues Gegenteil gewesen. Er war das gute Gewissen, die Stimme der Vernunft in der Gruppe. Remus nahm den wirklich gefährlichen Streichen die Schärfe, bewahrte sie meistens davor zu fies zu werden und sorgte für witzige, aber harmlose Alternativen.

Und Peter war auf seine Weise immer der Kitt gewesen, der die Rumtreiber zusammengehalten hatte. Er hatte zwischen ihnen Vermittelt und dabei geholfen Kompromisse zu schließen, wenn die starken und so verschiedenen Charaktere der anderen einmal mehr dazu führten, dass sie sich stritten. Und diese Streitigkeiten gab es meiste zwischen Sirius und Remus zu schlichten, die häufig unterschiedliche Standpunkte vertraten.

Sirius war sich also immer bewusst gewesen, dass sich den Kopf zu zermalmen und scharf über etwas nachzudenken eher James' oder Remus' Aufgabe war und nicht seine, aber irgendwie hatte er das ungute Gefühl irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben, er konnte sich nur nicht daran erinner, was es war. Remus redete mit Teddy, Lily und James mit Harrison und Sirius konnte dieses nagende Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass etwas fehlte. Ein wichtiges Puzzel teil zur Lösung der ganzen Situation. Irgendetwas, dass Harrisons eigenartiges Verhalten in Hogwarts, die Namen der Kinder und deren Entsetzten erklärte. Aber was?

Nach und nach ließ er alle Begegnungen mit Harrison an die er sich noch klar erinnern konnte Revue passieren. Die erste Unterrichtsstunde, der missglückte Streich, der Abend an dem James und er ihn volltrunken erwischt hatten, als sie das erste Mal auf Teddy aufgepasst hatten, das Frühstück bei den Harrisons, das Weihnachtsessen, das Quidditchspiel, der Tag an dem Remus und er alleine auf Teddy aufgepasst hatten, sein eigenes blaues Gesicht… plötzlich durchfuhr es Sirius wie einen Blitz: Der Tag an dem Remus und er auf Teddy aufgepasst hatten. Der Tag an dem Harrison und Mia ins Theater gegangen waren und Harrison ihm erzählt hatte, dass er zwar aus einer Zaubererfamilie stammte, aber bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Aber wenn Harrison bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war, wo waren dann Lily und James? Wo war Remus? Peter? Und er selbst?

James Sirius Potter fand diese ganze Situation um einiges langweiliger, als er erwartet hatte. Man sollte doch meinen, dass es hoch her ging, wenn tote Verwandte aus der Vergangenheit auftauchten, aber im Grunde genommen war es nicht viel spannender, als ein ganz normaler Tag in seiner völlig verrückten Familie.

Teddy redete mit deinem Vater, sein eigener Dad hatte sich mit deinen Teenager-Eltern ins Büro verzogen. Lily und Scorpius spielten mit Klein-Remus, Albus starrte blicklos durch die Gegend, Sirius schien so in Gedanken versunken zu sein, dass James bezweifelte, dass er noch irgendetwas bemerkte, über Wurmschwanz den verdammten Verräter wollte er lieber überhaupt nicht nachdenken und seine Mum sprach gerade mit Hugo und Rose, die leise fragte: „Denkst du es wäre besser, wenn Hugo und ich nach Hause gehen? Wir können Mum und Dad erzählen was passiert ist und vielleicht kann Mum schon mal im Ministerium mit der Mysterienabteilung reden. Und naja… ich denke wir stören hier nur, das ist eine Familiensache."

James starrte seine Cousine an und musste verhalten lächeln, denn Hugo sah wenig begeistert davon aus jetzt zu gehen und alles zu verpassen was noch passieren musste, aber James musste Rose recht geben: Wahrscheinlich war es wirklich besser, wenn sie gingen und nicht alles noch komplizierter machten. Er warf einen schalen Blick auf Scorpius Malfoy und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, was um alles in der Welt seine kleine Schwester mit einem Typen wie Malfoy wollte. Zugegenben, James selbst hatte nie viel mit Malfoy zu tun gehabt, aber der Uusdruck auf Als Gesicht sobald sein Name auch nur erwähnt wurde, reichte James schon bei weitem. Wenn Albus ihn nicht mochte, dass würde James sicherlich vorsichtig sein, denn sein Bruder hatte immer ein gutes Gespür für Menschen und Situationen gehabt und war auch ansonsten immer eher vernünftig gewesen. James hatte sich oft im Scherz gefragt, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, wenn Al der ältere und James der jüngere Bruder gewesen wäre.

James wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er hörte wie seine Mutter ihrer Nichte seufzend antwortete: „Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich bringe euch noch nach draußen, ja?"

Rose und Hugo nickten beide, standen auf und verabschiedeten sich in die Stille hinein. Als sie den Raum verließen, sah James, dass Scorpius Lily fragend an sah, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und nahm seine Hand. Anscheinend wollte sie nicht dass er ging. Genau in dem Moment stand Sirius auf, kam auf James zu und sagte: „Kann ich dich mal was fragen, Jas. Oder wie auch immer du wirklich heißt."

„Klar.", antwortete James leichthin, warf aber gleichzeitig einen hilfesuchenden Blick hinüber du Al, der augenblicklich seinen Platz am Fenster verließ und sich zu den beiden hinüber kam. Sirius beachtete Al jedaoch überhaupt nicht, sondern blickte James fest in die Augen, bevor er sagte: „Dein Dad ist bei Muggeln aufgewachsen."

Aus einem Augenwinkel konnte James sehen, wie Als linkes Auge kurz zuckte, das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass sein kleiner Bruder überrascht oder besorgt war, dass er jemals zeigte. Auch James fühlte ein ungutes Gefühl in sich aufsteigen und hoffte inständig, dass seine Mum schnell zurück kam… oder sein Dad… oder Teddy… oder irgendjemand, der ihm helfen würde.

„Das war eigentlich keine Frage.", antwortete James ruhig und versuchte dabei seine Nervosität zu verbergen.

„Nein, das war es wohl nicht.", bestätigte Sirius ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln, während er James weiterhin in die Augen starrte, „Aber wo waren wir, mh? Wo waren wir, als der Sohn meines besten Freundes bei Muggeln aufwuchs?"

James öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Die Wahrheit? Es wäre ihm schon etwas unsensibel vorgekommen, Sirius zu erzählen, dass er unschuldig in Askaban sitzen würde.

„Sirius…", begann Albus vorsichtig, wohl um seinem Bruder beizustehen, aber Sirius unterbrach ihn: „Nein, keine Lügen, keine Ausflüchte, nur die Wahrheit. Wir können nämlich nicht alle einfach tot sein, dann hätte Remus keinen Sohn haben können, der so viel jünger ist als euer Dad, also…? Raus damit!"

„Ich… Ich kann dir das nicht sagen, Sirius.", flüsterte James und sah ihn mitleidig an. Er hätte gerne etwas anderes gesagt, hätte ihm gerne versichert, dass er sich die Zukunft schlimmer ausmalte, als sie war, aber er konnte nicht lügen. Er konnte nicht den Mann belügen, nach dem er benannt worden war und über den er seine ganze Kindheit über so viele Geschichten gehört hatte. Er konnte es einfach nicht.

„Wieso? Wieso kannst du es mir nicht sagen? Aus Angst davor, dass es die Vergangenheit verändert?", fauchte Sirius, offensichtlich nicht bereit die Sache ruhen zu lassen.

„Ja… Nein… Man, du kennst doch meinen Dad, denkst du, dass ich ihn wütend machen will?", versuchte James die Situation mit einem Scherz zu entschärfen, aber Sirius schien der ganzen Sache keinen Humor abringen zu können.

Erbost setzte Sirius dazu an, erneut auf eine Antwort zu beharren, als sich die Tür zum Flur wieder öffnete und sein Dad gefolgt von dessen Teenager-Eltern eintrat. Sein Großvater-James blickte Sirius an und sagte mit erschöpfter Stimme: „Nicht jetzt, Sirius. Lass uns später darüber reden, wenn Remus zurück ist."

Sirius wandte sich um und sah seinen besten Freund fragend an, als der nur nickte, ließ Sirius James und Al einfach stehen und setzte sich neben Wurmschwanz, der das ganze Gespräch aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

„Schön.", brummte Sirius dann, als James und Lily sich neben ihn setzten, „Warten wir auf Remus. Aber dann will ich endlich die Wahrheit wissen."


	11. Von Neid und Mitleid

Kapitel 11

Von Neid und Mitleid

Ginny konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, als Kind jemals beneidet worden zu sein. Sie hatte sechs ältere Bruder und arme Eltern. Sie wurde nicht beneidet, sie wurde bemitleidet und sie hatte es gehasst. Jedes Mal wenn einer sie mit diesen eigenartigen weichen Augen angeblickte, dann wusste sie was der Andere dachte: Armes Mädchen, alte Klamotten, alte Bücher.

Und urplötzlich war etwas geschehen, dass ihr Leben grundlegend aus der Bahn warf: Tom Riddle, Voldemort hatte ihr ihre Kindheit gestohlen und wie sie fand auch ihre Seele durch seine Anwesenheit beschmutzt und sie schwor sich, dass sie nie wieder bemitleidet werde würde. Sie war vielleicht nicht stark genug gewesen, Riddle aus ihrer Seele fern zu halten, aber sie würde nie wieder zu lassen, dass jemand anderen ihre Handlungen oder Gedanken bestimmte.

Danach war sie selbstsicherer, offener gewesen. Es gab nur einem Menschen, dem sie die wirkliche Ginny damals nicht zeigen konnte: Harry.

Harry hatte genau wie sie auch den Einfluss Voldemorts gespürt, aber er hatte widerstanden, er hatte es geschafft und Ginny war sicher, dass er sie tief in seinem Inneren dafür verachten musste, dass sie so schwach gewesen war, dass er in die Kammer des Schreckens hatte gehen müssen um sie zu retten und dabei selbst fast gestorben wäre.

Erst als Voldemort zurückkehrte und Ginny die Art und Weise sah, wie er jetzt mit seinen Freunden umsprang, die Wut in seinem Inneren, da begriff sie, dass er sie vielleicht nicht verurteilen würde, sondern dass sie einander verstehen konnten. Sie hatten beide in den Abgrund gestarrt, der Voldemort war. Hatten beide das Gefühl ein Stück ihrer Seele preisgegeben zu haben. Wie sehr sie einander in diesem Punkt ähnelten verstand Ginny aber erst, als sie hörte, dass Harry Bilder aus den Augen von Voldemorts Schlange sah. Damals hatte sie ihm zum ersten Mal helfen können und Ginny glaubte heute, dass sie damals Freunde wurden. Er hörte auf der Freund ihres Bruders und sie die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes zu sein. In dem Moment wurden sie selbst zu Freunden.

Und heute? Heute wurde Ginny Potter nicht mehr bemitleidet, sie wurde beneidet. Und Ginny wusste ehrlich nicht ob das so viel besser war. Sie war reich, berühmt, hatte tolle Kinder, einen großartigen Mann, einen tollen Job. Die Leute erzählten ihr oft, dass sie sie um ihr perfektes Leben beneideten. Besonders in ihrer Zeit als Teenager war sie von vielen Mädchen um ihre Beziehung zu Harry beneidet worden. Glaubten diese Menschen denn wirklich, dass ihr Leben perfekt war? Glaubten sie, dass Reichtum, Macht und Ansehen etwas komplett machten? Glaubten sie, dass es nie Schwierigkeiten, Hürden und Probleme in ihrer Beziehung gegeben hatte?

Ginny liebte Harry, das war überhaupt nicht die Frage, aber kaum jemand machte sich eine Vorstellung davon, wie oft der Retter der magischen Welt vor allem am Anfang noch Nachts im Schlaf schrie, wie oft Ginny dadurch geweckt wurde und dann ihn geweckt hatte oder wie oft die beiden schlaflose Nächte mit reden verbracht hatten, weil sie beiden von Albträumen und Erinnerungen geplagten wurden und Angst vor dem Einschlafen hatten.

Ihre Beziehung, ihre Ehe war nie einfach gewesen, kein Märchen, das einfach in Erfüllung gegangen war. Sie waren beide starke Persönlichkeiten, die schreckliche seelische Narben davon getragen hatten und Ginny wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, wie oft sie sich gemeinsam gefragt hatten, ob es nicht besser wäre sich zu trennen und etwas anderes zu finden, etwas Leichteres.

Aber wenn sie ehrlich waren, dann kam sie immer wieder zum Schluss, dass sie nichts leichtes, einfaches wollte. Sie wollten einander und heute waren sie beide glücklich damit niemals aufgegeben zu haben.

Und als Ginny jetzt auf die vier verschreckten Teenager vor sich sah, fragte sie sich was wohl aus ihnen hätte werden können. Wären _Lily_ und _James_ zusammengeblieben, hätten sie noch einen Haufen weiterer Kinder bekommen und würden jetzt zwischen ihren 20 Enkeln im Garten sitzen? Hätte Sirius jemanden gefunden, mit dem er sein Leben verbringen wollte oder wäre er für immer der charmante, gutaussehende Frauenheld gewesen?

Remus und Tonks, die auf den ersten Blick so völlig unterschiedlich waren und trotzdem nur einander gewollt hatten, wäre Tonks die coolste und peinlichste Mum von allen geworden? Mit kurzen Röcken und pinken Haaren.

Und auch wenn Ginny sich bemühte nicht an Peter Pettigrew zu denken, fragte sie sich doch, was aus ihm hätte werden können. Ehemann, Familienvater?

Ihnen schienen sämtliche Möglichkeiten offen zu stehen und trotzdem bereitete ihr Mann sich gerade darauf vor ihre Träume zu zerschlagen, denn genau in dem Moment, als Sirius zustimmte auf Remus zu warten, kam dieser auch schon durch die Tür, dicht gefolgt von Teddy.

„Hey, was ist los?", fragte Remus und blickte zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her, die ihn verblüfft anstarrten. Remus sah aus, als stecke er die ganze Sache viel besser weg, als sie alle erwartet hätten. Er warf Teddy einen fragenden Blick zu und die beiden setzten sich in solch vertrauter Eintracht auf ein Sofa, dass Ginny sich unwillkürlich fragte, was genau eigentlich zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war.

„Harrison hier", begann Sirius und deutete dabei auf Harry, „wollte mir gerade die Frage beantworten, wieso _Lilys_ und _James_' Sohn bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist."

Bei diesen Worten blickte Ginny ihren Mann forschend an. Auf die anderen mochte er ruhig und gefasst wirken, doch sie hatte gesehen wie er bei den Worten seines Paten zusammen gezuckt war. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was er gerade durchmachte. Und wie viel es ihn kosten würde, einigen der Menschen, die ihn im seinem Leben am meisten bedeutet hatten die Wahrheit über ihre schreckliche Zukunft, das Ende ihre Träume sagen zu müssen.

Harry blickte niemanden an, er saß nur da und starrte auf seine Hände, während alle ihre Blicke erwartungsvoll auf ihn richteten.

„Also?", bohrte Sirius angriffslustig nach und Ginny hätte ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Verstand er denn nicht, dass diese Frage nicht so einfach war? Begriff er nicht, wie sehr Harry unter der ganzen Situation, unter den Erinnerungen noch immer litt? Nein, dachte sie resigniert, wahrscheinlich nicht. Er war noch nichts weiter, als ein Teenager, der das Gefühl hatte sein Lehrer schuldete ihm eine Antwort. Er hatte noch nicht wirklich begriffen was Harrys Aufwachsen bei Muggeln zu bedeuten hatte und vielleicht wollte er das auch gar nicht.

Harry blickte noch immer nicht auf, holte allerdings tief Luft und sagte: „Na gut, dafür muss ich aber ein bisschen weiter ausholen. Es begann alles schon vor meiner Geburt, als Professor Dumbledore auf der Suche nach einem neuen Lehrer für…"

„Stop!", unterbrach _Lily_ ihn plötzlich und sprang auf. Alle anderen im Raum starrten sie verblüfft an, sogar Klein-Remus schien seine Bauklötze vergessen zu haben.

„_Lily_?", fragte Sirius verwirrt, „Was ist los?"

„Ich… Ich will es nicht wissen.", antwortete _Lily_ plötzlich wieder kleinlaut und lies sich augenscheinlich erschöpft wieder aufs Sofa fallen.

„Was?", fragte Peter irritiert, „Was soll das heißen: Du willst es nicht wissen?"

„Genau das. Ich will es nicht wissen. Wir werden es sowieso wieder vergessen und… ich will… ich KANN jetzt nicht noch mehr schreckliche Dinge hören. Ich KANN einfach nicht.", müde schloss _Lily_ die Augen und legte ihren Kopf auf den Arm ihres Verlobten.

„Ich bin es so leid.", flüsterte sie so leise, dass man sie kaum verstand, „_James_' Eltern, Danae… Remus, ich bin das alles so müde. Ich will nach Hause, einfach nur wieder nach Hause."

„Aber _Lily_…" begann Sirius verblüfft, „Wir müssen doch… wir haben doch ein Recht auf die Wahrheit!"

„_Lily_ hat Recht, Sirius.", stimmte _James_ leise zu, „Wir gehören nicht hierher und die Antworten auf deine Fragen sind nicht für uns bestimmt. Wir sollten es lassen, wir sollten nach Hause gehen."

„Aber _James_…", setzte Sirius entsetzt an, nur um dann erneut unterbrochen zu werden.

„Lass es, Sirius. Lass es einfach. Bitte!", rief _James_ und Ginny konnte zum ersten Mal sehen, wovon sie schon so oft gehört hatte, nämlich das es nur einen Menschen gab, der Sirius Black bremsen konnte: _James Potter_.

Sirius starrte James einen Moment lang mit offenem Mund an, dann nickte er knapp und schwieg.

„Und was tun wir jetzt?", fragte Victoire nach einem kurzen Augenblick betroffenen Schweigens.

„Wir müssen irgendwie wieder nach Hause kommen.", antwortete Remus seiner Schwiegertochter und beobachtete sie dabei gebannt, als wolle er alle Einzelheiten über das zukünftige Mitglied seiner Familie in sich aufsaugen.

„Rose und Hugo sind schon losgegangen um ihre Eltern zu informieren, ich bin sicher, dass Hermine sich mittlerweile an die Mysterienabteilung gewendet hat.", informierte Ginny ihren Mann und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Er würde später Zeit brauchen um das alles zu verkraften und den Kindern blühte Quidditchverbot bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.

„Und ihr denkt die Mysterienabteiliung weiß Rat?", fragte Peter hoffnungsvoll.

„Sie haben sich in den letzten Jahren sehr mit dem Thema Zeitreise befasst, wahrscheinlich finden sie eine Lösung dafür.", antwortete Teddy ruhig und versuchte dabei den Jungen vor ihm, nicht als den Mann zu sehen, der so viele Leben durch seine eigene Selbstsucht zerstört hatte.

„Und die werden uns einfach so helfen? Ohne, dass es einen riesen Aufstand gibt? Nur weil Sie fragen?", meinte Peter verdutzt und Scorpius gab vom Fußboden her ein amüsiertes Schnauben von sich, dass alle überrascht zu ihm herumfahren ließ. Ginny war sich sicher, dass nicht nur sie die Anwesenheit des Freundes ihrer Tochter völlig vergessen hatte.

„Was war an der Frage so witzig?", zischte Sirius mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, der wohl die Tatsache, dass die Enkelin seines besten Freundes mit einem Malfoy zusammen war noch nicht verkraftet hatte.

Scorpius wurde knallrot im Gesicht, er hatte wohl nicht damit gerechnet so angestarrt und angefahren zu werden und schien sich recht unwohl zu fühlen. Ginny musste ihm allerdings stillschweigend zugestehen, dass er Schneid hatte, denn er reckte angriffslustig das Kinn und sagte: „Ich denke nicht, dass irgendjemand im Ministerium Fragen stellt, wenn Mr. Potter etwas will."

„Ach?", fragte Sirius gereizt zurück und Ginny hatte das Gefühl er hatte Scorpius jetzt offiziell den Krieg erklärt, „Vielleicht hat sich ja in den letzten Jahren eine ganze Menge hier geändert, aber bei uns muss man sich im Ministerium immer rechtfertigen, selbst wenn man dort arbeitet, schuldet man jedenfalls seinem Vorgesetzten Rechenschaft."

Scorpius sah in mit funkelnden Augen an und wollte offensichtlich etwas wenig freundliches erwidern, als auch Albus die Gefahr kommen sah und schnell einwarf: „Das mag ja sein Sirius, aber wenn man keinen Vorgesetzten hat wird das schwierig."

„Aber alle haben einen Vorgesetzten.", antwortete Sirius, bevor er in die ernsten Gesichter der Leute um ihn herum blickte und der Groschen zu fallen schien. „Oh", nuschelte er dann und blickte beschämt zu Boden.

„Ich werde mich mal schlau machen und sehen, was Hermine erreicht hat.", sprach Harry in die Stille hinein und verließ den Raum ohne auf eine Antwort von irgendjemandem zu warten.

„Ich… Ich muss nach dem Essen sehen.", beeilte sich Victoire und stand für eine schwangere Frau beeindruckend schnell und elegant vom Sofa auf, wobei sie Teddy an der einen Hand und den völlig verdutzten James an der anderen hinter sich her zog.

„Ich hab oben noch ein neues Buch für Klein-Remus. Wollen wir das nicht schnell holen gehen?", fragte Lily mit viel zu schriller Stimme und blickte Scorpius dabei eindringlich an. Der beeilte sich zu nicken, nahm das kleine Kind auf den Arm und folgte seiner Freundin hinaus, sodass nur die fünf Zeitreisenden, Albus und Ginny selbst zurückblieben.

„Du meine Güte, das war unauffällig.", bemerkte Remus trocken und sah seine Freunde mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an, „Wir müssen ja richtige Stimmungskanonen sein."

„Das ist auch für sie nicht so einfach.", antwortete Albus auf seine gewohnt beherrschte Art und Ginny lächelte bei dem Gedanken daran, wie ähnlich ihr mittlerer seinem Vater manchmal sein konnte.

„Außerdem fürchten sie was unbedachtes zu sagen.", fügte Ginny hinzu und fragte sich insgeheim welche Folgen der heutige Tag noch für ihre ganze Familie haben würde.

„Bestimmt verachtet er uns zu tiefst.", flüsterte _Lily _völlig zusammenhangslos und blickte Ginny aus weiten, verzweifelten Augen an.

„Wer?", fragte Ginny verdutzt, „Wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Welche Art von Mensch weigert sich die Wahrheit über das Leben seines eigenen Sohnes zu erfahren, nur weil… nur weil er zu feige ist.", antwortete _Lily _und Ginny bemerkte Tränen in ihren Augen.

„_Lily"_, begann Ginny und stand auf um direkt vor ihrer Schwiegermutter in die Hocke zu gehen um ihr fest in die Augen zu blicken, „Du bist nicht feige. Ich finde dich sogar sehr mutig, dass du nicht auf Antworten beharrst."

„Er muss… er muss ja denken, dass er uns egal ist.", erwiderte Lily mit zitternder Unterlippe und Ginny fragte sich, ob jetzt der emotionale Zusammenbruch kam, mit dem sie eigentlich schon länger gerechnet hatte.

„Nein.", versicherte Ginny ihr, „Sowas würde er nie denken. Ich bin sicher, dass er sehr dankbar dafür ist euch nicht alles erzählen zu müssen. Außerdem weiß er wie das ist, wenn man von Ereignissen so überwältigt wird, dass man eigentlich nur noch ins Bett will. Er versteht es, da bin ich sicher."

„Sirius sagt…", _Lily _brach ab und holte tief Luft, so als müsse sie sich für das kommende wappnen, „Sirius sagt, dass H… Harry bei Muggeln aufgewachsen ist." Dabei blickte sie Ginny erwartungsvoll und verängstigt zu gleich an und Ginny fragte sich warum sie das nicht eben gesagt hatte, warum sie nicht Harry danach gefragt hatte. Dann plötzlich begriff sie: _Lily _vertraute ihr, sie hatte sich ihr schon früher anvertraut und sie hoffte auch jetzt nicht auf Ginnys, sondern auf Mias Hilfe. Außerdem brachte sie es wohl nicht über sich die Wahrheit aus dem Mund ihres eigenen Sohnes zu hören, sie brauchte den Abstand und die Anonymität die Ginny ihr wohl eher bieten konnte.

„Ja.", bestätigte Ginny nur. Sie war nicht sicher, ob _Lily _noch mehr hören wollte und wartete deshalb lieber auf weitere Fragen.

„Oh.", hauchte _Lily _nur und blickte unsicher auf die vier Rumtreiber, die die beiden Frauen gebannt beobachteten, während Albus anscheinend versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich zu wirken.

Dann plötzlich schien _Lily _etwas klar zu werden und beinahe panisch griff sie nach Ginnys Hand und umklammerte sie fest. „Nicht. Nicht meine Schwester, oder? Nicht Petunia."

Ginny starrte sie einen Moment lang überrascht an. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass _Lily_ von selbst auf den Gedanken kommen würde und wusste jetzt nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Sie selbst hatte Vernon und Petunia Dursley nie getroffen und kannte selbst Dudley, zu dem Harry ein etwas besseres Verhältnis zu haben schien, nur oberflächlich, wenn _Lily _jetzt Fragen zu Harrys Kindheit stellte, konnte sie sie kaum beantworten, denn Harry sprach kaum jemals darüber.

„Aber sie hat doch… sie hat ihn doch gut behandelt, ja?", fragte _Lily _mit dunkler Vorahnung in der Stimme. Wahrscheinlich ahnte sie, dass der Neid ihrer Schwester auf alles magische groß war, aber Ginny fragte sich ob sie auch nur erahnen konnte, wie weit diese Abneigung wirklich ging. Ginny konnte förmlich spüren wie die anderen im Raum sich gespannt vorbeugten, sogar Albus, der ebenfalls nicht viel über die Kindheit seines Vaters wusste, wartete ungeduldig auf die Antwort seiner Mutter.

Ginny öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, obwohl sie noch nicht einmal wusste, was sie eigentlich sagen sollte, als Harry den Raum wieder betrat und sagte: „Ja, sie haben mich gut behandelt."

Ginny wusste sofort, dass es eine Lüge war und sie war sich sicher, dass auch Albus das sofort merkte, doch die Zeitreisenden kannten Harry nicht genug um seine starre Maske zu durchschauen. _Lily _atmete erleichtert aus und lächelte zum ersten Mal verhalten in Harrys Richtung.

Ginny blickte ihren Mann verblüfft an. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich gelogen und das war eigentlich nicht seine Art. Normalerweise sagte er eher, dass er eine Frage nicht beantworten wolle oder, dass die Antwort unwichtig war, aber lügen? Das war ganz sicher nicht seine Art. Doch als Ginny in die erleichterten Gesichter der Zeitreisenden sah begriff sie, dass Harry das einzige getan hatte, was ihm richtig erschien: Er hatte gelogen um seine Eltern vor der Wahrheit zu schützen.

„Hermine sagt, der Zeitumkehrer könne in zwei Stunden soweit sein.", unterbrach Harry ihren Gedankengang und blickte sich dann überrascht um, „Wo ist denn der Rest?"

„Wir haben sie verschreckt.", antwortete _James _leichthin.

„Zeitumkehrer?", fragte Remus überrascht, „Die wirken doch nur für ein paar Stunden? Außerdem gäbe es uns dann doch zweimal, weil wir ja nicht die vorhandenen von uns einfach ersetzten."

„Man hat in der Zwischenzeit eine andere Art von Zeitumkehrer entdeckt, die es einem auch erlaubt weiter zu reisen.", antwortete Harry ruckig.

„Wirklich?", bemerkte Remus neugierig, „Ich meine mich nämlich zu erinner gelesen zu haben, dass die Forschung auf dem Gebiet der Zeitumkehrer eingestellt wurde, da das Ministerium bereits ausreichend zur Verfügung hatte und deren Herstellung Zeitaufwendig und Kostspielig ist."

Ginny beobachtete amüsiert wie Harry, der kampferprobte Harry, der sich vor nichts und niemandem zu rechtfertigen bereit war, vor Scham rot anlief. Auch Ginny musste bei diesen Worten etwas schuldbewusst grinsen.

„Vor einigen Jahren wurde es… notwendig erneut damit zu forschen.", beeilte sich Harry zu erklären und wollte offensichtlich das Thema wechseln, als Albus hinter ihnen leise anfing zu lachen.

„Wieso sagst du es nicht einfach, Dad? Sooooo peinlich ist es auch nicht, wahrscheinlich wären einige hier sogar stolz.", grinste Albus und schien es regelrecht zu genießen, dass sein Vater im giftige Blicke zuwarf.

„Schön.", zischte Harry und sah ein wenig in die Ecke gedrängt aus, „Man musste wieder anfangen zu forschen, nachdem ein Großteil der Zeitumkehrer im Besitz des Ministeriums zerstört wurden waren."

„Zerstört?", fragte Sirius überrascht, „Wer macht denn sowas?"

„Mum und Dad!", prustete Albus und grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen, „Und all die anderen „Respektspersonen" von heute."

„Ehrlich?", fragte _James _überrascht, „Wieso denn das?"

Das Grinsen verschwand augenblicklich aus Albus' Gesicht, der offensichtlich nicht daran gedacht hatte, wohin diese Unterhaltung schnell führen konnte. Auch Ginny fragte sich gerade wie sie aus dieser Nummer geschickt wieder heraus kommen sollten, als Albus sich beeilte zu erwidern: „Dad hatte schon immer ein Problem mit Autorität."

Ginny stellte erleichter fest, dass die Zeitreisenden dieses Argument zu schlucken schienen, wahrscheinlich wollten sie sich keine Gedanken über die Alternative machen müssen, aber ihr entging auch nicht, dass _Lily _und Remus einen skeptischen Blick wechselten.

Mit seinem untrüglichen Gespür für Timing steckte James gerade in diesem Moment den Kopf zur Tür rein und rief: „Victoire hat Essen gemacht und wenn wir es nicht essen, kriegt sie wahrscheinlich einen Wutanfall. Und das kann ja nicht gut für meinen kleinen Neffen oder meine kleine Nichte sein, also kommt ihr besser schnell."

Während alle aufstanden und Richtung Esszimmer gingen, hörte Ginny noch wie Peter Sirius leise fragte: „In zwei Stunden schicken sie uns also nach Hause und dann werden wir was? Alles vergessen?"

„Ja", antwortete _James _an Sirius' Stelle, „Das werden wir."


	12. Stille

Kapitel 12

Stille

Harry James Potter hasste die Stille. So war es schon immer gewesen. In seiner Kindheit hatte Stille bedeutet, dass er alleine und auch oft genug hungrig im Schrank unter der Treppe saß und davon träumte, dass jemand kommen würde um ihn zu retten.

Während seiner Zeit in Hogwarts war Stille eine absolute Ausnahme gewesen. Es war immer überall laut und chaotisch und Harry hatte es geliebt, es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er nicht mehr alleine war, kein ungeliebter Junge in einem Schrank sondern, dass er Freunde hatte, dass es Menschen gab, die ihn liebten.

Und dann kam der Krieg und hatte für Harry alles verändert. Von da an ertrug er die Stille nicht mehr. Was auch immer er tat oder wo er war, er brauchte Geräusche um ihn herum. Stille, sie hatte eine ganz neue Bedeutung bekommen. Immer wenn es zu ruhig wurde, dann durchlebte er wieder diese schrecklichen Momente, als er neben einem seiner gestorbenen Freunde gekniet oder an ihren Gräbern gestanden hatte und um sie getrauert hatte. Stille bedeutete, dass jemand nie wieder sprechen, lachen oder weinen würde. Stille bedeutete, dass Colin nie wieder ein Foto machen würde. Stille bedeutete, dass Tonks nie wieder den hässlichen Trollfuß umstoßen würde. Stille bedeutete, dass Fred nie wieder Georges Sätze vollenden würde. Stille bedeutete, dass Remus nie wieder ein offenes Ohr für seine Sorgen haben würde. Stille bedeutet Tod, ein endgültiges Ende.

Nach Ende des Krieges hatte Harry darüber nachgedacht in das Haus am Grimmauldplatz zu ziehen, hatte sich aber stattdessen lieber eine Wohnung in der Nähe des Ministeriums genommen. Von da an hatte er sich in die Arbeit gestürzt, hatte trainiert und gelernt um die allgegenwärtige Stille zu übertünchen. Und wenn er dann abends nach Hause kam und allein war hatte er in jedem Raum ein eigenes Radio angeschaltete, damit es niemals still wurde. Und am Wochenende oder wenn er frei hatte, dann verbrachte er jede freie Minute mit Teddy.

Viele Leute erzählten ihm damals, er solle sich mehr Zeit für sich selbst nehmen, einfach leben. Und Harry wunderte sich oft darüber, warum sie nicht verstanden hatten, dass er lebte, dass seine Zeit mit Teddy war, was ihn leben ließ. Teddy war Harrys konstante Erinnerung daran, warum er gekämpft hatte, wofür so viele Menschen hatten sterben müssen: Damit die nächste Generation leben konnte. Und indem Harry jede freie Minute mit Teddy verbrachte, erinnerte er sich selbst daran, dass trotz all dem Leid und Kummer während des Krieges auch etwas Großartiges daraus entstanden war.

Als Harry und Ginny dann geheiratet hatten und ihre drei Kinder geboren wurden, war es nie wieder still im Haushalt Potter. Es war laut und wild also stellte Harry alle Radios in Kisten auf den Dachboden. Trotzdem gab es Nächte in denen er nachts panisch hochschreckte und in die Zimmer seiner Kinder ging um einen Moment lang neben ihnen zu stehen und sie atmen zu hören und schon damals fürchtete er sich vor dem Moment an dem Lily nach Hogwarts gehen und das letzte seiner Kinder das Haus verlassen würde, denn dann würde es wieder still werden.

An dem Tag, an dem Lily und Hugo dann tatsächlich nach Hogwarts fuhren, waren Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Harry danach zusammen etwas essen gegangen. Dann hatten sie ein Glas zusammen getrunken… dann noch eins… und noch eins… irgendwann hatten sie aufgehört zu zählen und waren direkt ins Bett gegangen, keine Zeit über die Stille traurig zu sein.

Als Harry am nächsten Abend von der Arbeit kam wurde er von Teddy und Victoire überrascht, die Ginny in der Küche halfen. Die beiden waren gerade erst aus den Flitterwochen zurück und behaupteten ihnen nur ein paar Bilder zeigen zu wollen. Trotzdem blieben sie bis nach Mitternacht.

Am nächsten Abend kam Luna vorbei und erzählte Rolf habe überraschend eine Einladung für einen Kongress in Italien bekommen und fragte, ob Harry und Ginny vielleicht übers Wochenende auf die Zwillinge aufpassen konnten. Natürlich sagten sie zu und Luna blieb noch ein wenig. Bis nach Mitternacht.

Die ganze Woche über kamen Freunde Abends unter teils fadenscheinigen Ausreden zu Besuch, nur damit die Stille im Hause Potter nicht überhandnahm und Harry war unsagbar dankbar dafür so großartige Freunde zu haben, die genau wussten was er brauchte.

Es hatte alles in allem nur etwas über zwei Jahre gedauert, bis es wieder laut wurde im Haus der Potters, denn mit der Geburt des kleinen Remus Harry Lupin war auch die Stille wieder aus Harrys Leben gewichen. Harry liebte es Zeit mit seinem kleinen Enkel zu verbringen, denn obwohl er nicht wirklich Klein-Remus Großvater war ging er in der Rolle voll auf, nicht zuletzt auch, weil Teddy und Victoire ihn am Tag der Geburt gefragt hatten ob es okay wäre, wenn ihr Sohn ihn „Opa" nenne dürfte. So waren Harry und Ginny mit 41 und 40 Großeltern geworden, doch auch all die Jahre, die seit dem Krieg vergangen waren, hatten nichts daran geändert, dass Harry die Stille hasste.

Und jetzt gerade war es unerträglich still.

Alle saßen um den Esstisch herum, kauten still auf dem Essen herum und… es war einfach unerträglich still. Niemand wusste was er sagen sollte oder konnte. _Lily _und _James _sahen aus, als würden sie jeden Moment aus dem Raum laufen wollen, sie saßen kaum richtig auf ihren Stühlen sondern eher auf der Stuhlkante. Sirius schien noch immer nicht darüber hinweggekommen zu sein, dass sie keine Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhalten würden und dass seine Freunde das einfach über seinen Kopf hinweg entschieden hatten. Peter beobachtete unruhig alle anwesenden im Raum und Harry fragte sich, ob er schon ahnte, was die Abneigung der anderen für seine Zukunft wohl bedeuten musste. Einzig Remus schien einen relativen Frieden mit seinem Schicksal geschlossen zu haben: Er saß neben Klein-Remus und beobachtete den kleinen Jungen voller Staunen, als könne er kaum glauben, dass er wirklich existierte.

Wahrscheinlich konnte er das auch nicht, dachte Harry traurig. Remus hatte nie geglaubt jemals eine Frau zu finden, geschweige denn ein Kind zu haben.

„Also, _James_.", sprach Albus in die Stille hinein und Harrys starrte überrascht auf seinen Sohn. Was hatte er nur vor?

„Hat dein Vater auch Quidditch gespielt?", fragte Al interessiert und sah _James _fest an.

„Was?", antwortete _James _ungläubig, als könne er nicht glauben, dass jemand in dieser Situation über Quidditch reden wollte.

„Naja", begann Al zu erklären, „Ich weiß, dass du ein verdammt guter Spieler bist. Dad sieht aus als wäre er auf einem Besen geboren. Jameshier fängt jetzt als Profi an zu spielen und Lilyist der Schrecken der anderen Mannschaften. Ich wollte nur wissen, wie lange das schon so ist."

_James _ starrte Albus einen Moment lang an, warf _Lily _einen unsicheren Blick zu und schien dann die Entscheidung zu treffen, dass es wohl keinen Grund gab nicht zu antworten.

„Mein Dad war ein ziemlich guter Spieler.", begann _James _vorsichtig, „Er hat sogar einige Jahre professional gespielt."

„Cool!", rief James fröhlich, „So wie Mum und ich."

„Sie haben professionell gespielt?", entfuhr es Sirius anerkennend, der ganz vergessen zu haben schien, dass er ja eigentlich beleidigt war.

„Ja, ein paar Jahre. Bis ich schwanger wurde. Heute schreibe ich für den Tagespropheten.", antwortete Ginny leichthin, die sich über die immer gelöster werdende Atmosphäre genauso zu freuen schien wie Harry.

„Und für welchen Verein haben Sie gespielt?", fragte _James _und beugte sich neugierig vor.

„Holyhead Harpies.", antwortete Ginny mit einem leichten Unterton von Wehmut in der Stimme. Harry wusste genau wie sehr sie ihre Zeit als aktive Spielerin manchmal vermisste.

„Ehrlich?", _Lily _riss bewundert die Augen auf.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Quidditch magst.", bemerkte Harry vorsichtig. Bis jetzt hatte er sich aus der Unterhaltung herausgehalten, aus Angst er könne die ungezwungene Art des Gesprächs zerstören und die unangenehme Stille könnte zurück kehren. Doch _Lily _zuckte nur mit den Schultern und meinte: „Ich bin kein großer Fan oder so, aber ich steh auf die Holyhead Harpies, weil die nur Frauen sind."

„Hast du in der Schule Quidditch gespielt?", wandte Sirius sich unvermittelt an Teddy. „Denn wenn du dein Talent von deinem Vater geerbt hast wohl eher nicht." Und dabei grinste er Remus schadenfroh an.

„Jap.", antwortete Teddy jedoch leicht hin, „Wir alle hier haben das, oder?", sagte er und blickte dabei prüfend in die Runde.

Scorpius gluckste fröhlich und traute sich erstmalig was zum Gespräch beizusteuern, als er sagte: „Natürlich wart ihr das. Wir haben schon immer ziemlich abfällig darüber gelacht, dass die anderen Hausmannschaften keine Testspiele mehr abhalten sollten, die würden sowieso immer nur diejenigen nehmen, mit denen sie verwandt sind und nicht wer am meisten Talent hat."

Harry musste ein amüsiertes Lachen unterdrücken, als er sah wie Lily gereizt die Augen zusammenkniff: „Willst du damit etwa sagen, dass wir eigentlich überhaupt nicht gut sind?"

Scorpius zuckte nervös und Harry empfand tatsächlich so etwas wie Mitleid mit dem Freund seiner Tochter, doch bevor er antworten konnte sagte Albus: „Hört auf euch über sowas zu streiten, Dad sollte lieber davon erzählen, wie er einen Schnatz fast verschluckt hätte!"

„Was?", rief Sirius und rutschte auf seinem Stuhl weiter nach vorne, „Warum machen Sie denn sowas?"

Harry verdrehte die Augen und sagte: „Das war ja nicht unbedingt Absicht Sirius." Und dann begann er zu erzählen. Von seinen Quidditchspielen, von dem Einbruch in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in seinem zweiten Jahr… nur die schrecklichen Hintergründe all dieser Ereignisse erwähnte er nicht.

Zwei Stunden später saßen sie noch immer im Esszimmer, redeten und lachten. Harry hatte mittlerweile fast vergessen wer die fünf überhaupt waren. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als wäre sie ein paar Freunde seiner Kinder. Sie mussten schon einen seltsamen Anblick geboten haben, wie sie alle so ungezwungen beisammen saßen, denn als Harry ein leises Geräusch hinter sich vernahm und sich umdrehte, blickte er in Hermines überraschtes und leicht besorgtes Gesicht.

„Hermine! Hey, komm doch rein und setz dich.", sagte er, noch immer leise glucksend, da Sirius gerade allen von der Nacht erzählt hatte in der _James, _ihn betrunken in einer Stufe gefunden hatte. Harry war zwar eigentlich nicht besonders stolz auf diesen besonderen Moment in seinem Leben, aber die Art wie Sirius es erzählte und die Tatsache, dass alle anderen so laut und herzlich lachten hatte auch ihn mitgerissen.

„Hallo an alle.", antwortete Hermine und kam in den Raum. Vielstimmiges Gemurmel antwortete ihr.

„Leute, das ist unsere Tante Hermine. Roses und Hugos Mum.", erklärte Lily den Zeitreisenden fröhlich. Hermine nickte nur knapp und setzte sich. Sie musterte alle aufmerksam. Harry kannte diesen Gesichtsausdruck zur Genüge: Sie versuchte die Situation zu analysieren und war sich keineswegs sicher, was sie von der ganzen Sachen halten sollte, außerdem warf sie Teddy und ihm abwechselnd abschätzende Blicke zu, so als müsse sie sich versichern, dass es ihnen gut ging.

„Wie ist es gelaufen?", fragte Ginny mit einem leicht bedauernden Unterton und Harry begriff, dass auch sie diese wenigen, angenehmen Stunden sehr genossen hatte. Augenblicklich verschwand die fröhliche Stimmung und alle wirkten wieder angespannt und aufgeregt.

„Ich hab in der Mysterienabteilung angefragt was eine Zeitreise über mehrere Jahre angeht. Sie haben tatsächlich fünf Zeitumkehrer zu Versuchszwecken, die sie allerdings nur unter strengen Auflagen überhaupt benutzen dürfen. Sie haben sich ziemlich dagegen gesträubt mir eins mitzugeben, aber nachdem ich wie beiläufig fallen ließ, dass es für dich sei, waren sie plötzlich äußerst hilfreich."

Harry nickte wissend. Er hatte zwar eigentlich nach dem Krieg nichts weiter gewollt, als seine Ruhe zu haben und ein normales Leben zu leben, aber es war doch anders gekommen. Nachdem er schon mit nur 27 Leiter des Aurorenbüros geworden war hatte er immer mehr Anteil an politischen Entscheidungen gehabt und als Kingsley dann den Posten des Ministers niederlegen wollte und man Harry gebeten hatte seine Nachfolge anzutreten, hatte er erst ablehnen wollen. Doch dann hatten Ginny und er sich lange darüber unterhalten. Über all die Dinge in der magischen Welt, die noch verbessert werden konnten. Harry hatte die Chance dazu etwas zu verändern und Ginny hatte gemeint, dass er perfekt für den Posten wäre, gerade weil er ihn eigentlich nicht wollte. Er würde keine politischen Entscheidungen treffen aus Angst sie könnten ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn werfen oder weil er wichtige Leute nicht verärgern wollte. Und heute musste Harry sich eingestehen, dass der Job als Zaubereiminister auch so seine Vorteile hatte. Vor allem, wenn man einen magischen Zeitreiseunfall wieder beseitigen wollte, ohne das die Presse davon Wind bekam.

„Danke, Hermine. Auf dich ist doch immer Verlass.", antwortete und lächelte der Frau zu, die er als seine Schwester betrachtete.

Sie holte währenddessen ein kleines Päckchen aus der Tasche in dem etwas lag, dass auf den ersten Blick aussah wie eine Taschenuhr, die an einer viel zu langen Kette befestigt war. Harry stand auf und beugte sich über Hermine um sich die Uhr genauer anzusehen. Zu seiner nicht geringen Überraschung sah sie eher nach einer Muggeluhr aus, nur das es nicht ein Ziffernblatt gab, sondern nur drei Punkte die für die Jahre, Monate oder Tage standen. Der Stundenzeiger auf die Jahre, der Minutenzeiger auf die Monate und der Sekundenzeiger dementsprechend auf die Tage.

„Und das ist absolut sicher?", fragte er skeptisch. Er würde sicherlich kein Risiko eingehen und die fünf an einen falschen Ort schicken.

„Ja, es wurde bereits mehrfach getestet. Aber jemand muss die fünf begleiten.", entgegnete Hermine ruhig.

„Warum das denn?", fragte Peter und blickte Hermine neugierig an.

„Weil dieses neue Gerät sonst in unsere Zeit wäre. Keine gute Idee.", antwortete Remus an Hermines Stelle. Harry hob den Kopf und blickte Remus mitleidig an. Der Junge war blass geworden, als Hermine hereingekommen war und klammerte sich jetzt bereits fast an seinen Enkel, der noch immer auf seinem Schoss saß und sich so wohl zu fühlen schien, dass seine Augen bereits begannen zu zufallen.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchfuhr Harrys Brust, als er daran dachte, dass er Remus gleich wieder zurückschicken musste, in ein Schicksal in dem ihm Verluste und Schmerz erwarteten. In diesem Moment wollte er nichts lieber tun, als den 18 Jährigen hier zu behalten oder ihm jedenfalls seine Erinnerungen zu lassen, damit er wissen würde, dass seine Situation nicht hoffnungslos war und das er sein Glück finden würde, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit.

„Ich bringe euch nach Hause.", sagte er schweren Herzens. Niemand widersprach, wer hätte diese Aufgabe auch sonst übernehmen sollen?

„Wann brechen wir auf?", fragte Remus kleinlaut und blickte nicht einmal auf. Harry blickte in Teddys blasses Gesicht antwortete mit leiser, behutsamer Stimme: „Schon bald. Es wird nur schlimmer, wenn wir noch länger warten. Wir wissen nicht was in der Zwischenzeit in eurer Zeit geschieht."

„Dann…", _James _brach ab und räusperte sich kurz bevor er fortfuhr, „Dann sollten wir uns jetzt verabschieden?"

Keiner antwortete ihm, aber alle blickten sich betrübt um, so als traute sich keiner einen Anfang zu machen.

Dann stand Sirius plötzlich auf, trat auf James zu, der ihm am nächsten saß, reichte ihm eine Hand und sagte laut: „Es war eine unglaubliche Freunde dich kennenzulernen. Es ist gut zu wissen, dass es immer Rumtreiber geben wird, die Hogwarts unsicher machen."

Perplex starrte James ihn einen Moment lang an, dann schüttelte er Sirius' Hand und ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit als er sagte: „Hat mich auch sehr gefreut dich kennenzulernen. Schade, dass ich nicht mehr in Hogwarts bin. Hab heute ein Paar tolle Ideen von dir gekriegt. Spätestens bei der nächsten Familienfeier wird dein Name bestimmt von allen verflucht werden."

Harry konnte hören, wie Ginny neben ihm seufzte und sagte: „Oh, Merlin steh uns bei."

Der Bann schien gebrochen, langsam und etwas unbehaglich begannen nun auch die anderen sich von einander zu verabschieden. Remus umarmte Teddy beinahe stürmisch und drückte auch Victoire so fest an sich, wie ihr Bauch es zuließ. Sirius klopfte Scorpius auf die Schulter und meinte, es sei gut zu wissen, dass es noch anständige Mitglieder seiner Familie gab und als Ginny _Lily _umarmte flüsterte sie ihr etwas ins Ohr, dass Harry nicht verstehen konnte.

Auch wenn alle versuchten es zu verbergen flossen hier und da ein paar Tränen und auch Harry blinzelte viel zu schnell. Er konnte nein wollte sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben. Er würde die fünf erst in ihre Zeit zurückbringen und sicherstellen, dass die Vergangenheit nicht verändert worden war, bevor er sich gestatten würde seinen Schutzwall fallen zu lassen.

Schlussendlich standen sie zu sechst in der Mitte des Raumes, dicht beieinander. Harry warf die lange Kette über die alle, was sie dazu zwang unangenehm dicht zusammenzustehen, dann stellte er das Datum ein, dass _James _ihm nannte und nur wenig später spürte er das vertraute Gefühl hinter seinem Nabel, als er nach vorne gerissen wurde und sein Esszimmer vor seinen Augen verschwand.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_Lily _verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis sich zu übergeben, als sie auf den Knien aufschlug. Diese Art der Zeitreise konnte sie eindeutig nicht empfehlen. Während sie von den Auswirkungen des Trankes nichts gemerkt hatte, hatte sie nun das Gefühl einmal zusammengefaltet und dann wieder ausgeklappt geworden zu sein.

„Öärg.", hörte sie jemanden neben sich sagen, offensichtlich war sie nicht die einzige der es so erging.

„Und? Sind wir hier richtig?", fragte eine tiefe, beherrschte Stimme und Lily blickte auf um in Harrisons Gesicht zu sehen, der als einziger aufrecht stand und völlig in Ordnung zu sein schien.

Sie blickte sich kurz um und nickte dann, ihren Mund wollte sie lieber noch nicht wieder öffnen. Harrison nahm ihnen allen die Kette ab und blickte sich prüfend im Raum um, besah sich das Rezept für den Trank und den Inhalt des Kessels, wohl um ihnen allen Zeit zu geben sich wieder zu erholen.

„Sie scheinen ja ziemlich abgebrüht zu sein.", grummelte Sirius und kam als erster wieder auf die Beine.

Harrison zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern und meinte: „Das war bestimmt nicht die angenehmste Sache, die ich je getan habe. Die unangenehmste aber auch nicht."

Als sie sich alle wieder erholte hatten, sagte Harrison ruhig: „Ich werde gleich euer Gedächtnis an die letzten paar Minuten löschen, sobald ich dann fort bin sollten alle Erinnerungen an die Zukunft ebenfalls verschwinden, da ich die letzte Verbindung dazu bin."

Unsicher starrte _Lily _ihn an. Sie musste sich jetzt von ihm verabschieden. Ihrem Sohn, den sie überhaupt nicht kannte. Sie war zugegebenermaßen ein wenig neidisch auf Remus, dessen Sohn ihm offen und freundlich entgegengetreten war, während ihr eigener Sohn so gefasst und ruhig wirkte. Sie fragte sich, ob es Harrison… Harry innerlich genauso schwer fiel wie ihr. Ob er auch nicht wusste, was er jetzt genau sagen oder tun sollte. War seine ruhige, gefasste Fassade vielleicht nur genau das: Eine Maske, hinter der er seine wahren Gefühle versteckte?

Einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend schritt sie vor, schlang ihre Arme um Harry und drückte ihn fest an sich. Einen Moment lang versteifte er sich erschreckt, dann spürte sie wie er ihre Umarmung erwiderte und zu ihrer großen Überraschung flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr: „Ich hab dich lieb, Mum."

Unsicher trat sie einen kleinen Schritt zurück um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Seine Augen, die den ihren so ähnlich waren. Sein starkes Kinn, dass genauso verkrampft wirkte wie James' wenn er nervös war. Die dachte an all die Moment in denen er nett zu ihr gewesen war, als er noch ihr Lehrer gewesen war. An die Art wie seine Kinder ihn vergötterten. Daran, dass er seine Tochter nach ihr benannt hatte… Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Inneren breit, als sie ihn wieder an sich drückte und flüsterte: „Ich dich auch, Harry." Und das tat sie auch.

Sie ließ ihn los und wischte sich hektisch über die Augen, als auch die anderen sich jetzt von ihm verabschieden. Die umarmten ihn alle, auch wenn es bei ihnen irgendwie unsicher aussah.

„Männer.", dachte _Lily _resigniert. Gefühlsmomente waren nicht ihr Ding.

Harry sagte zu jedem von ihnen etwas, aber _Lily _konnte bei keinem von ihnen verstehen, was es war. Vielleicht war das auch gut so, diese Worte waren ja auch nicht für sie gedacht. Dann hob seinen Zauberstab, sprach eine Formel, die sie noch nie gehört hatte und alles um sie herum wurde still.

Beta: So unsere tollen Leser, die Zeitreiser sind wieder in ihre Zeit und hatten einen Taschentuch reichen Abschied ;)


	13. Deja Vu

Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes neues Jahr!

Epilog

Déjà vu

Lily stöhnte leise, als sie wieder zu sich kam. Ihr Kopf pochte wie verrückt, so als würde jemand mit einem Hammer hinter ihren Schläfen wüten. Vorsichtig öffnete sie ihre Augen einen kleinen Spalt und musterte die Decke über sie. Wo in Merlins Namen war sie? Dann fiel es ihr schlagartig wieder ein: James und Sirius hatten irgendeinen dämlichen Trank gebraut, der ihnen Antworten geben sollte!

Das letzte woran sie sich erinnerte, waren schwarzen Rauchschwaden, die alles einzuhüllen schienen. Langsam setzte sie sich auf und blickte sich um. James lag neben ihr, den Kopf auf seinen Arm gelegt und schien seelenruhig zu schlafen, während Sirius und Peter Kopf an Kopf dahockten, beide offensichtlich noch immer bewusstlos. Einzig Remus sah seltsam abwesend aus, so als würde er über irgendetwas angestrengt nachdenken.

„Wie sind wir hierhergekommen?", fragte er Lily ohne Begrüßung oder ähnliches. Lily runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn besorgt an, dann sagte sie: „Wir sind her gelaufen. Weißt du das nicht mehr? James und Sirius mussten ja unbedingt diesen dämlichen Trank brauen."

Remus rollte nur mit den Augen und meinte: „Das ist mir schon klar, aber wenn wir von dem Zeug nur ausgeknockt wurden… wieso sitzen wir dann nichtmehr drum herum, sondern liegen ein paar Meter davon entfernt?"

Lily riss die Augen schlagartig auf und blickte um sich. Remus hatte Recht! Was in Merlins Namen war hier nur passiert?

„James!", zischte sie mit einem leichten Unterton von Panik in der Stimme, „James, wach auf!" Dabei rüttelte sie an seiner Schulter.

„Noch nicht.", nuschelte James unverständlich, „Nur einen winzigen Moment noch."

Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis alle fünf wieder wach und ansprechbar waren und Lily überlegte die ganze Zeit fieberhaft, was dieser schreckliche Trank mit ihnen gemacht haben konnte.

Jetzt saßen sie alle mit einer Flasche Butterbier in der Hand in James' Wohnzimmer und starrten einander an. Lily sah besorgt zu Remus hinüber, der aussah als würde er angestrengt nachdenken.

„Schon irgendeine Idee, was passiert sein könnte?", fragte sie ihn mit nervöser Stimme. Es war ein seltsames und unangenehmes Gefühl, zu wissen, dass etwas passiert war, an das man sich nicht erinnern konnte.

„Wahrscheinlich ist überhaupt nichts passiert.", antwortete Peter an Remus' Stelle, „Wir wurden bestimmt nur ausgeknockt von was auch immer in diesem Kessel war."

„Wenn wir nur ausgeknockt wurden, warum lagen wir dann nicht da, wo wir saßen?", fragte Lily spitz und blickte erneut Remus fragend an. Sie wusste nicht genau wieso, aber sie war sicher, dass Remus die Antwort noch am ehesten wissen würde.

Remus runzelte jedoch nur die Stirn und strich gedankenverloren über seine Butterbierflasche.

„Ist doch egal. Hauptsache niemandem ist etwas passiert.", meinte James und blickte müde in die Runde. Er sah erschöpft aus, dachte Lily. Wahrscheinlich genauso erschöpft, wie sie sich fühlte. Irgendwas war geschehen, dass wusste sie mit Sicherheit.

„Schade. Ich hätte gerne gewusst, ob es den Harrisons gut geht. Vor allem dem kleinen Teddy.", meinte Sirius und gähnte bei diesen Worten ebenfalls ausgiebig.

„Es geht ihm gut.", antwortete Remus mit so fester und überzeugter Stimme, dass die anderen ihn überrascht anstarrten.

„Was?", fragte Lily vorsichtig. Sie begann sich nun ernsthaft Sorgen um ihren Freund zu machen.

„Es geht ihm gut.", erklärte Remus erneut und blickte Lily dabei erstmals in die Augen, „Es geht ihnen allen gut."

„Woher willst du das wissen, Mann?", fragte Peter und sah Remus an, als befürchte er dieser könne gleich einen Zusammenbruch erleiden.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete Remus mit frustrierter Stimme, „Ich weiß nicht, woher ich es weiß. Aber ich bin mir absolut sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht."

James öffnete den Mund, wohl um etwas zu sagen. Brach dann jedoch wieder ab. Auch Lily konnte darauf nichts erwidern, denn sie wusste einfach, dass Remus Recht hatte.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Tipp… Tipp… Tapp… Tipp… Tipp… Tapp…

Nervös trommelte Lily Luna Potter mit ihren Fingern auf dem Tisch herum und versuchte krampfhaft nicht auf die Uhr zu starren.

Fünf Minuten. So lange war ihr Dad nun schon in der Vergangenheit und versuchte wieder gut zu machen, was sie und die anderen angestellt hatten. Hätten sie vorher gewusst, was passieren würde, dann hätte sie nie im Leben mitgemacht. Auch wenn es auf den ersten Blick vielleicht sich wie eine schöne Gelegenheit anhörte, dass Teddy endlich seinen Vater kennenlernt und das ihr Dad seine Eltern nochmal sehen durfte, war sich Lily doch ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Tag nicht spurlos an ihrem Vater vorbei gehen würde.

Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie es beschreiben sollte, doch ihr Dad war irgendwie immer ein bisschen… anders gewesen. Als sie jünger war, war es ihr kaum aufgefallen, aber später hatte sie bemerkt, dass ihr Dad häufig nicht so reagierte wie die Eltern von Lilys Freunden. Ihr Vater ließ sie, ihre Geschwister, Cousins und Cousinen kaum aus den Augen, wenn er auf sie aufpasste und wenn sie irgendwo hingingen, dann sah er sich stets misstrauisch um und ließ niemanden, den er nicht kannte zu nahe an sie heran kommen.

Lily erinnerte sich gut an einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse, als ein vorbeigehender Zauberer den damals 8-jährigen Fred nach der Uhrzeit fragte, als ihr Dad gerade nicht hin sah. Es hatte nur Sekunden gedauert bis der völlig perplexe Mann sich entwaffnet gegen eine Hauswand gepresst vorfand und in das wutverzerrte Gesicht Harry Potters starrte, der ihn knurrend fragte, was er von seinem Neffen wolle.

Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass Lily ihren Dad wütend gesehen hatte, denn normalerweise war er in ihrer Gegenwart immer ruhig und gefasst gewesen. Damals hatte sie nicht wirklich begriffen, warum ihr Dad so anders war oder warum die Leute auf der Straße ihn anstarrten und flüsterten, wenn er vorbei ging, doch als sie ein bisschen älter wurde hatte sie es endlich begriffen. Warum ihr Dad so vorsichtig war oder warum er nie verlangt hatte, dass Lily oder ihre Brüder im Garten halfen: Er hatte in seiner Kindheit und Jungend schlimme Narben davon getragen.

Und Lily war sich sicher, dass der heutige Tag mindestens eine dieser Narben aufgerissen hatte und das Dad ganz sicher Zeit brauchen würde, um wieder der alte zu werden.

Lily blickte auf, als Scorpius ihre Hand kurz drückte. Offensichtlich war sie zu sehr in Gedanken versunken gewesen um den Wirbel aus Farben und Formen zu bemerken, der in der Ecke des Raumes erschienen war und vermutlich die Rückkehr ihres Vaters ankündigte.

Er sah müde aus. Zum ersten Mal sah Dad in ihren Augen wirklich so alt aus, wie er war und es erschreckte sie bin ins Mark. Ohne ein Wort ging Mum auf Dad zu und umarmte ihn fest. Lily fühlte sich irgendwie unwohl in ihrer Haut. Nicht, dass ihre Eltern nicht zärtlich mit einander umgingen, aber das hier war anders, intimer.

Tante Hermine räusperte sich unbehaglich und fragte: „Ist alles gut gegangen?"

Dad blickte auf und sah in ihre Richtung, aber Lily glaubte nicht, dass er sie wirklich sah, trotzdem nickte er knapp.

„Okay… dann mach ich mich jetzt besser auf den Weg.", meinte Tante Hermine und wandte sich der Tür zu, als auch Scorpius plötzlich aufstand und Lily hastig umarmte.

„Ich sollte jetzt gehen.", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „Ich gehöre hier jetzt nicht hin."

„Ich weiß.", wisperte Lily zurück, „Aber danke, dass du hier warst. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles ohne dich überstanden hätte."

Mit einem schnellen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und einem höfflichen Nicken in Richtung ihrer Eltern, ging Scorpius um den Tisch herum und zur Tür raus, wo ihre Tante Hermine auf ihn gewartet hatte. Als die beiden gegangen waren wurde es ungemein still im Raum.

„Wir… wir sollten auch gehen.", sprach Victoire in die unbehagliche Ruhe hinein, „Remus muss ins Bett und… und… wir sollten auch gehen."

Niemand antwortete ihr.

„Na immerhin, jetzt wo wir dieses Geheimnis gelüftet haben können wir uns dem nächsten zu wenden.", meinte James fröhlich und Lily war sich sicher, dass er es nur als Scherz gemeint hatte, um die Stimmung aufzulockern, aber er erreichte damit das genaue Gegenteil.

„Wovon redest du?", fragte Dad mit einem alarmiertem Unterton, dass Lily unwillkürlich zusammenzuckte. Auch James wurde merklich blass. „Das war nur ein Scherz, Dad. Nichts weiter.", meinte er nervös und blickte hektisch umher, als suche er einen Ausweg aus der Situation, in die er sich selbst grade begeben hatte.

„Was für ein anderes Geheimnis, James?", fragte Dad noch einmal, der offensichtlich nicht vor hatte das Thema ruhen zu lassen.

„Harry…", versuchte Mum beruhigend auf ihn einzureden, aber Dad unterbrach sie mit einer harschen Handbewegung und starrte James fest in die Augen, ohne überhaupt zu blinzeln.

„Ich…", stotterte James und klang dabei ungewohnt kleinlaut, „Ich meine dieses anderen komische Foto von dir und diesen zwei Mädchen, dass in deinem Arbeitszimmer steht. Du hast dich immer geweigert zu sagen, wer sie sind."

Lily starrte James mit offenem Mund an. Wie konnte er nur JETZT davon anfangen? Natürlich war sie genauso neugierig wie er, aber… er hatte den wohl dümmsten Zeitpunkt überhaupt gewählt um danach zu fragen.

Ihr Dad sah aus, als hätte James in mit seiner Frage bis ins Mark erschüttert, einen Moment lang blickte er einfach nur ins Leere, dann sagte er: „Ich erzähl es euch, okay? Aber nicht heute, nicht jetzt. Das ist eine Geschichte für einen anderen Tag. Aber versprecht mir: Was auch immer ihr tut, versucht niemals, niemals diesen komischen Trank für dieses Bild zu verwenden."

„Okay.", antwortete James langsam und gedehnt, als könne er nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Und Lily verstand ihn nur zu gut. Was auch immer es mit diesem Bild auf sich hatte, ihr Vater hatte Angst davor.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Ungeduldig wackelte Sirius mit seinem Fuß auf und ab. Er tat es überhaupt nicht bewusst, es war als würde sein Bein völlig von alleine Handeln. Er hatte einfach keine Kontrolle darüber. Da half es auch nicht, dass Remus ihm schonwieder einen entnervten Blick zuwarf, was wahrscheinlich damit zu tun hatte, dass James nicht nur seinen eigenen, sondern auch Remus' Stuhl zum Vibrieren brachte. Er hätte ja auch gerne damit aufgehört, aber irgendwie schien er verlernt zu haben sein eigenes Bein daran zu hindern.

Gerade als Sirius zu der Überzeugung gelangte, dass Remus gleich aufspringen und ihn eigenhändig erwürgen würde, ging die Tür auf, vor der die sie die ganze Zeit gesessen hatten.

Sirius sprang auf und ging der Gestalt entgegen, die gerade langsam und bedächtig auf den Korridor hinaus trat. Neben ihm taten Remus und Peter es ihm gleich. Beinahe gleichzeitig erreichten sie James, der kaum aufgeblickt hatte, sondern wie gebannt auf das winzige Bündel in seinen Armen blickte.

„Das ist er.", flüsterte James ehrfurchtsvoll und blickte seine drei besten Freunde nun doch mit Tränen in den Augen an, „Ist er nicht… perfekt?"

Vorsichtig trat Sirius näher heran und starrte auf das winzige, in Decken eingewickelte Wesen in James Armen. Zum ersten Mal seit er sich erinnern konnte, war er vollkommen sprachlos.

„Unglaublich.", flüsterte Peter neben ihm und konnte seine Augen nicht von der kleinen Gestalt lösen. Allerdings ging es Sirius genauso. Natürlich hatten sie alle gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber als sie das kleine Baby in James Armen sahen konnte keiner von ihnen wirklich begreifen, dass das James und Lilys Sohn war. Ein tatsächlich, neuer, kleiner Mensch.

„Wie wollte ihr ihn nennen?", fragte Remus mit sonderbarer rauer Stimme.

„Harry.", antwortete James mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, „Harry James Potter."

Sirius löste seinen Blick von seinem kleinen Patensohn und blickte in James Gesicht. Der Name war… richtig. Er hatte keine Ahnung wieso oder wie er das wissen konnte, aber er war davon überzeugt, dass es keinen besseren Namen für diesen kleinen Jungen gab.

„Wir müssen wieder zurück zu Lily. Ich hab ihr versprochen gleich wieder mit ihm da zu sein.", meinte James und wandte sich zum gehen.

„Mach das, wir warten hier.", versicherte Peter und strahlte ihn an. James nickte nur glücklich, das Gesicht wieder seinem Sohn zugewandt, als wollte er jede Einzelheit seines Aussehens in sich aufsaugen.

„Hey warte!", rief Sirius plötzlich, James trete sich noch einmal zu ihm um und sah ihn fragend an. Sirius deutete nur auf das Bündel in seinen Armen und sagte vor überschäumender Freude lachend: „Toll gemacht, James!"

BETA: Und nun auch eine allerletzte Nachricht von mir, ich wollte mich auch allerherzlich bei euch bedanken für die Nachricht bzw. Reviews die an mich gerichtet waren Ich denke das wir uns weiterhin bei NyGi ‚treffen' werden, wenn sie weiterhin es mit mir aushalten kann ;)Ich wünsche euch alle eine Frohe Weihnacht und einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr!


End file.
